An End to the Beginning
by sir.ash777
Summary: Set after the time of "The Heroes Of Olympus". As a half-blood and daughter of Poseidon, Aubrey's life is far from normal. But when she meets a boy named Jack, her life is changed forever. But what if Jack isn't who he says he is? What happens when a family trip to a far off universe goes terribly wrong? Their children will have to do everything in their power to be reunited. (OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey's chest heaved, trying to catch her breath as the on-coming Sea Devil, a man-sized lizard, lunged after her. Aubrey jumped to the side, drew her sword and attempted to kill him. She narrowly missed. Sweat dripped down her temple. This monster knew what it was doing.

She started to swing more heavily at the monster. Aubrey was quick, but the monster was much quicker than what she realized. The way the monster avoided her blows was a challenge for her, which did not happen often. But she couldn't fail. Not now; not when she was so close to him, to _saving_ him, and fulfilling the prophecy.

She remembered meeting him. It was fall. The day was bright, air crisp, and she was running for her life. Another monster had found her. She was fourteen at the time, trying to lead a "normal" human life by attending school. She had always been good at school and worked extra hard due to her ADHD and dyslexia.

Her day started out like any other: breakfast, saying good-bye to her mom, walking to school, but there was a new home room teacher. She didn't find this bizarre, teachers usually switched classes between each other-at least in homeroom. But this teacher was different, she didn't really teach and wouldn't look at any of the other students but her. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Aubrey, would you mind staying after class?" Her voice was scratchy and rough, her eye twitched and head turned awkwardly to the side. She nodded her head.

The bell rang and she stayed after. "So, Ma'am, what do you need?"

"Well, I noticed that you-gragh-noticed that you-graagh-" Her head started to twitch to the side.

"Sir…?" Aubrey's voice had a slight tremor, not knowing what was going on.

"I NOTICE THAT YOU SMELL QUITE DELIGHTFUL!" And at that the teacher turned into a raging Fury.

Aubrey's eyes widened and she bolted out of the room. She ran through the busy halls slowed the Fury down but it wasn't enough for Aubrey could stop and catch her breath. She ran out of the school and into the busy Chicago streets. She took an immediate left. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, ducking between vendors and people. She got many disgruntled noises from annoyed people, but they were starting to be drowned out by the heavy puffing of the Fury.

She just hoped the mist would show something other than a huge, flying monster from the underworld. Her legs and lungs burned feeling as if they were about to give out at any moment, she turned her head to see how far back the monster was.

In that moment, she ran straight into a guy.

As they fell to the concrete they became tangled in one another. When Aubrey hit the ground her bag ripped open and rolled out her lipstick. She quickly grabbed it, deciding not to open it with a human so close to her. The kid started to say he had hurt his head so she tried to disentangle herself from him to hopefully help him.

Suddenly a massive shadow fell over them. Aubrey prepared herself for the Fury, knowing what was coming. She knew she had to do her best to protect this guy or die trying.

She finally got most of herself free; Well at least the important parts, her arms and lipstick tube She got up ripped the cap off and swung Cascade around with all of her might and slashed at the Fury.

It was not deep enough to send her back to Tartarus though. The Fury howled with angry pain. Her claws grabbed onto her shirt, pulling her away from the boy whose eyes were now wide with fear. The Fury then wrapped her hands around Aubrey's neck and started to squeeze. Her eyes started to water being as the pressure of her claws tightening. She tried to limit her breathing to shallow, breaths.

Dark thoughts started to fill her mind, "_This is it. This is how I am going to die. I have lived fourteen years, I've killed monsters, trained at camp half-blood for seven years, and this is what it comes to. Me, running into a random person, and being slaughtered in front of him. There is nothing-_" she started to grow faint and her sword fell from her hand to the concrete. On the verge of passing out, she heard a murderous screech come from the Fury.

The screech woke her up enough so she could see this mystery boy stabbing the sword into the monster, over and over again. The Fury collapsed into a pile of dust.

She hit the ground with a thud and blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a park area, underneath an oak tree on a blanket. She sat up quickly, startled at the change of scenery and situation. But she felt no threat. Aubrey scanned the park area to find anything unusual, but it was just a normal park, nothing significant about it...

Then she saw _him_.

He was just laying there, arm over his eyes, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had light brown hair, was lanky, but seemed strong enough; there were freckles along his arms, and a light summer tan.

He seemed… normal.

Whoever this mystery boy was, Aubrey wasn't complaining. He seemed good-looking from what she could see.

Yet, she had no idea how she got to the park, it must have been a good two miles away from where they had been.

But none of that mattered at the moment.

He saved her.

This boy, a complete stranger, saved _her_.

She started to think that Aphrodite might be behind this by sending the monster, but she stopped. She doubted it. But even if Aphrodite had, what could Aubrey do? If Aphrodite wanted this to happen then it would. There would be nothing she could do.

Trying to be as stealthy as she could, she stood up to leave, but felt someone grab her hand. She froze. She could either break his grip and run, or give thanks to her "hero" of sorts.

Aubrey stood there not moving for several beats, debating between the two. She sighed heavily and turned around slowly.

She made the right decision.

Aubrey looked at the boy's face. It seemed too old for the rest of his body he was obviously around the same age she was. However, she didn't just notice his looks, it was his eyes. They were crystal blue. They looked as if he had stared into a star and were deeper than the ocean. The color within his iris seemed to have movement.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hi."

She smiled in return, trying to ignore the heavy beating of her heart that raced when he smiled at her.

"Hi..."

"I'm Jack." He said, almost awkwardly.

"Aubrey." She had to try and keep her voice even.

"Are you alright? You hit your head really hard when we ran into each other. Do you remember anything?"

Aubrey cleared her throat, "More than fine, actually. I remember every detail of the incident. Let me tell you, I-"

"Well that's _marvelous_!

"Listen here, Jack. I don't know if you know this..." Aubrey went on to rattle off about the Fury and how she knew what she was doing and recalled every detail of the incident. Aubrey got so carried away that she let it slip that she was a demi-god and her father was Poseidon.

Jack stared at her for a moment.

"_Oh crap, oh crap. He is going to think that I am crazy_." Aubrey started to panic internally.

"You are a fantastic girl, do you know that. Just brilliant. Marvelous." Jack smiled widely at Aubrey as he talked. "And you know what? I think I want to kiss you."

Aubrey just stared wide-eyed at him. FANTASTIC, BRILLIANT, MARVELOUS...?! Who _was_ this guy? And… WHAT?! He can't be serious. KISS ME?

Aubrey gulped loudly, "Well. You sure know how to flatter a girl, but you're not going to be kissing me just yet." Aubrey didn't know why, but she trusted him. Maybe it was because he saved her? She didn't know, all she _did_ know was that she _did_ want to kiss him, but not at that moment. She also would never tell him that. She had to be sure she could trust him.

And the rest was history.

Until two years later when he was kidnapped from monsters while she was at camp.

Aubrey received a prophecy telling her she had to save Jack. That was what lead her on this quest where she had been fighting Greek monsters, but there were other bizarre ones that just seemed... Other worldly.

Aubrey's lapse into meeting Jack had cost her. The Sea Devil managed to claw her leg. The cuts ran deep enough for her to limp heavily-this was going to hold her back. The monster swiped at her again, this time she dodged it and swung her sword and the Sea Devils arm fell off. The monster just screeched.

Aubrey started to panic, "_Why isn't he turning to dust?! That should have sent him screeching back to Tartarus_!" Aubrey's breathing hitched. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, she may send most monsters to Tartarus, but that was one thing. Killing them, eliminating them as a life source was a complete other.

She closed her eyes and swung at the distracted monster, twice. The tortured sounds coming from him ceased and she couldn't even look at him. She just started to limp away. As she was getting further away her adrenaline started to slow down and her leg was on fire. She had to stop.

She looked down at her leg. It was swollen; she had to take nectar and ambrosia. If she didn't this could result in the loss of her leg. But that wasn't what was really at stake. Her heart, her other half, Jack was still in danger. Aubrey couldn't deal with losing him.

Aubrey stopped for a few moments and poured some nectar onto the wound and drank some for herself. It tasted of her mom's homemade cinnamon rolls. Then she ate a little ambrosia, tasting of Camp Half-Blood's strawberries. She had to be careful when it came to this stuff. Eating too much of the ambrosia and nectar could turn her to dust.

After a few minutes of rest, she felt significantly better and started to run to the best of her ability. "_If Dane was here_," Aubrey thought, "_he could fix her up even better with the assistance of the ambrosia and nectar. He was the son of the god of medicine._ If Addison had been there, she could have probably taken out the Sea Devil in the half time it took Aubrey.

But earlier back the prophecy said that she had to go the rest of the way alone to save Jack. They had even wanted to come. And she would have allowed it.

She left them awhile back, facing various monsters and these other worldly creatures that she had never come across before. Her two best friends could have helped her like they had so many other times when they were at camp. A few months before meeting Jack, they were thrown together to complete a quest and haven't been able to separate since. The trio had saved the world once or twice and _nothing_ could come in between them. But now, it was time for her to go.

She came to an old, abandoned looking warehouse this was supposedly where Jack was; Aubrey took a deep breath and bravely walked through the front door, limping slightly. It was dark and dusty, boxes were piled up everywhere along with piles of paper. Aubrey had Cascade drawn ready for an attack.

It was quiet, eerily so, but she kept moving forward with caution, hoping she wouldn't set off a trap. But as she took another step forward, the floor suddenly opened up underneath her, revealing a black abyss. In vain she ran back to the door, or grab onto something, but she wasn't quick enough.

She screamed as she fell down the black hole and all she could hope for was to not break anything. But her fall was short lived; she landed in a pile of soft dirt.

"What the..?" Aubrey whispered to herself as she looked around, searching for danger, but sensed nothing. She dusted herself off the best she could and realized that there were walls forming two tunnels leading somewhere. After debating for a moment or two she took the left tunnel. She sensed that the left tunnel would be the better choice.

After what seemed like walking for eternity, her leg had since healed from the nectar and ambrosia, there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. As Aubrey slowed towards the end of the tunnel she heard a loud clunking then a "clop." It sounded as if it was half horse, half robot. A voice started talking. She froze.

"Your beloved girlfriend will be here any moment. I heard her drop down here and she was _alone_." This voice was female and vaguely familiar.

"I don't believe you. Aubrey would never leave her friends behind. You're trying to make me upset." Jack's voice was even, as if this monster had told him this repeatedly. His voice brought tears to Aubrey's eyes. It had been so long since she has seen him.

Aubrey inched out of the tunnel into a brightly lit cave. To her left were boulders that surrounded the outskirts of the cave. She hid behind a boulder and scanned the room, looking for Jack. _He wasn't there._ The room was empty except for a huge bird cage that was sitting on the dirt floor. Aubrey started to panic, _"Where could he be? I heard him, he was-"_ interrupting her thoughts was a foul odor. An odor that could only belong to a Cyclops.

She turned around and saw him looming above her. His eye was black, his teeth were littered with bones, his lack of clothing was disturbing, and his brown hair was matted and knotted. The stench started to overpower Aubrey.

Then the Cyclops picked her up and put her in a cage. She walked right into a trap.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHERE IS JACK, WHERE IS HE!?" Aubrey started yelling at the Cyclops.

The Cyclops scratched his head. "Jack is… Occupied." The Cyclops voice boomed around the cave. Aubrey wanted to cry.

Just then the monster she heard earlier walked out. It was an empousa. Her brass foot clunked, her donkey hoof clopped, her teeth were bared.

"Oh, lookie here. A little demi-god without her friends _or_ her boyfriend." The empousa snarled in a high pitched voice.

Aubrey had to think fast. "No. They _are_ here. Well… not my boyfriend, but I think you could answer that one. But my friends are here. Or at least on their way." Aubrey glared at her while speaking.

"Oh dearie, you're boyfriend is rather safe. Bring him in Drayle." She turned as she spoke to the Cyclops.

"Yes ma'am, Mildred." The Cyclops lumbered off.

"Oh little daughter of Poseidon, I have brought you here to seduce your boyfriend then feed upon him and you shall watch. Then, I shall give you up as an offering to Kronos. He surely will bless me with someone as powerful as you." Mildred ended in a cackle.

"But, why me? What did I do to earn such a punishment?" Aubrey was puzzled she had never come into contact with an empousa. She has heard of them but that was it.

"Well. It really wasn't _you_. It was your much older brother, Perseus. He killed me and my sisters. It is only fair I repay him and kill _his_ sister." She started to laugh again.

"Wait… Perseus lived so many years ago-"

"NO! You stupid demi-god. Percy Jackson. Your brother." Mildred growled at Aubrey.

"I have never met him! So why-"

"It's only fair to take away _his_ family when he took away mine." The empousa interrupted her.

_But, Percy is old now. Much, much, _much_ older now. Married, kids. Why is she after me _now? Aubrey's mind raced. _I didn't even formally meet him, it was an "under sea" excursion with her dad and his family… A family reunion. Oh gods. _Interrupting her train of thought was Drayle, bringing in Jack.

Jack seemed lifeless.

Drayle dropped him in front of the cage. Aubrey rushed to where he dropped and put her hands through the bars, "Jack! Jack! Please, Jack! JACK!" Tears started to stream down Aubrey's face. Her hands grabbed onto his hand and tried to pull him closer. Then a claw scratched Aubrey.

"Ah, ah, ahh, dearie. He is not for you." She laugh the darkest laugh that Aubrey had heard all that night. Rage boiled underneath Aubrey's skin.

This was Aubrey's Jack. The Jack she had shared her kisses, tears, dreams, cuddles, and love with. No way in Tartarus is the empousa going to _seduce or kill him._ Aubrey had to think fast, before Mildred shoved her weirdly long tongue down his throat. Aubrey looked to the top of the cage, seeing it wasn't locked. It was just shut. If she could get up there, she could try and shove it open.

She ran to the other side of the cage and jumped up the side, to climb up the side of the cage. Aubrey got to the top and slid her legs through the top of the cage. It was a tight fit, but she could manage. She began to push on the top of the cage. It started to move but not enough to open it up. She heard Mildred getting excited and Aubrey became infuriated.

"That is _my_ boyfriend. Not this damned empousa's." Aubrey muttered under her breath.

Aubrey shoved herself into the top of the care to the best of her ability while hanging upside down. It still wasn't budging. Aubrey brought out her sword and jammed it into the opening. She grabbed onto the hilt of Cascade and hung off of it. The cage opening flung open with a thud.

Mildred was too engrossed to notice the sound; however, Drayle had heard Aubrey's thud. Aubrey scrambled back up the side of the cage doing her best to get to the top before Drayle had noticed her. She heaved herself up and swung a leg over onto the top of the cage.

Drayle's eye spotted her crawling out of the cage and bellowed, "OI!" and the Cyclops charged the cage trying to keep her from escaping. By this point Mildred realized that her prisoner had escaped and furiously screeched.

Aubrey jumped down from the top of the cage and drew Cascade. Mildred was closest to her and therefore attacked first. Aubrey raised Cascade, challenging Mildred. Mildred accepted and charged Aubrey . An epic battle between the two was taking place, Drayle just stood there stupidly. Annoyingly Aubrey's sword kept hitting the Mildred's metal leg doing no harm. _"This _has_ to come to an end."_ Aubrey was exhausted. Finally she swung her sword over her head and with the last of her power shoved it deep into the Mildred's stomach. The empousa howled with anguish and became a pile of dust.

However, Aubrey wasn't finished. She still had Drayle on her hands and there was no way that she could take him on by herself. She turned around to face him.

"Well, well, well little sister. It comes down to you and me." Drayle then giggled but it sounded more like nails on a chalk board. _"Sister?! Aw crap. Nature spirits and Poseidon make babies too." _Aubrey was filled with disgust.

"Well Drayle, I guess it is." Aubrey had no idea what to do. She was drained, had basic injuries, she just wanted to take Jack and go home. She clenched Cascade tighter than ever.

"You don't think that you, a puny, alone, demi-god could take me on?" He guffawed.

Aubrey smiled weakly, "Well actually, Drayle. I am more of a demi-god than you will ever be, I don't look like you. I am someone that our father is proud of. I _represent_ who Poseidon is and-"

He yelled in fury.

"How _dare_ you say such things? I shall feast on your bones and let your head rot and let you see my other victims. Other demi-gods like you." He grunted angrily.

Aubrey started walking backwards towards Jack. If she was going to die, she at least wanted to save Jack, she hadn't come here for nothing.

"Oh, don't worry about your little boyfriend there. I will eat him first so I can watch you suffer." He smiled a toothy grin.

Aubrey leaned down to Jack, she started to shake his shoulders. "Jack! Jack!" Aubrey started to yell whisper his name. "Please, Jack. Wake up." Tears started to prick her eyes. "Jack!" Drayle started closing in on them. Aubrey leaned down and kissed Jack on the mouth.

Nothing happened.

The Cyclops went to pick up Jack and Aubrey, in turn, stabbed Drayle's hand.

He drew his hand back quickly, "Oh, a feisty one." He giggled again, and tossed Aubrey against a wall. She fell limp, really injured now. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

Aubrey started screaming Jack's name, he still wasn't stirring. The Cyclops picked up Jack. _"This is what I get for running my mouth."_ Tears were streaming down Aubrey's face. Aubrey closed her eyes. Not wanting to see what was about to take place. As Aubrey went to go cover her ears, she heard people storming into the cavern and looked up to see who could possibly be in here.

It was Addison and Dane! They had come to save the day. Addison charged the Cyclops and Dane ran over to me.

"Aubrey, are you alright?" His southern accent was even stronger since panic was coursing through his voice.

"Dane. Please. Help Addison. Worry about me later." Aubrey was touched but was frustrated. She wasn't the issue right now. He nodded tightly and ran to help Addison. Drayle had dropped Jack and was trying to kill Addison and now Dane. Aubrey started crawling towards Jack. Dane and Addison were tag teaming against Drayle.

Aubrey reached Jack, she pulled him into her lap and held him. "Jack. Please wake up." Aubrey was whispering to him. Aubrey prayed to her dad, _"Please, Dad. Let him be ok."_ "Jack. Wake. Up." Aubrey kissed him.

Aubrey had a thought, but it could kill Jack. But it's worth a try. She took off her back pack and pulled out the ambrosia and nectar. She broke off a tiny piece of the ambrosia and dropped it in his mouth and put a few drops of nectar in his mouth as well.

She looked up to see how her friends were fairing. Not well. She gave Jack a kiss, hoping the ambrosia and nectar would work and limped her way to her friends. She drew her sword. They had to figure out a way to defeat Drayle and he didn't look like he wasn't going to get tired anytime soon.

They could just run and get out of there. But with an unconscious boyfriend and Aubrey being injured? There is no way they could get out fast enough. However, if the ambrosia and nectar work they could do our best to escape. Aubrey got to Addison.

"Addy, we have to run. We can't beat him. Tell Dane, I will distract Drayle and you guys grab Jack. I will catch up. But _save Jack._" Aubrey knew Jack would kill her for saying this but she had to protect him.

Addison started to protest, "Aubrey, I just can't leave you. You're my best friend and Jack will never forgive us. I can't-"

"Addison. Please. I _will_ meet you guys in the tunnel. Don't worry, go tell Da-" Drayle swiped at them and the two girls scattered. Addison ran to help Dane. Amidst all of the ducking and dodging Addison shared Aubrey's plan with Dane.

"We just can't leave her with the Cyclops, Jack will be pissed." Dane breathed heavily as he dodged another blow.

"Yeah, I am aware of this. But Aubrey promised me she would get out. We need to trust her." Addison threw a look in Dane's way. "What is it going to be Dane?! Stay here and we all die or we leave and t_rust_ Aubrey?"She rolled away from him as the Cyclops grabbed at them again. Dane simply nodded.

Aubrey noticed that they were coming over take Jack. Aubrey made herself walk to Drayle.

"DRAYLE! HEY DRAYLE! OVER HERE! What is it like not being the favorite of dad?" Drayle focused on Aubrey.

"Puny demi-god. I am the most favorite of everyone and all of his children." Drayle laughed after saying this.

"Well… According to our brother, Percy Jackson, you are the most despised."Aubrey glanced over her shoulder to see where her friends were, her heart leaped.

Jack was alive. He was standing, angry, but standing. They began to escape from the cavern, Jack leaning heavily on the Addison and Dane, but he started resisting. He couldn't leave Aubrey there. Dane lifted him up and put him over his shoulder. Jack started to fight even harder but they managed to get out to the tunnels.

"Let me tell you, Father has blessed me in many ways."

_"Please dad, let me distract him enough so I can get away. And thank you for letting Jack be alive."_ "Oh Drayle, show me how he was blessed you." Aubrey hoped he would leave to grab something or anything. Drayle just needed to leave.

"Well-" Drayle started but Aubrey interrupted.

"Drayle if you stay here, I will go ask Dad to bless you…"

"DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID? YOU ARE BUT A DEMI-GOD, I AM SMARTER THAN YOU, DON'T TRICK ME." Drayle was furious.

"Drayle! WHAT IS THAT?! LOOK. IT LOOKS LIKE… Oh my. You just have to see for yourself." Aubrey pointed to the other end of the cavern. As soon as he turned around, Aubrey tried to sprint to the tunnels. She had to ignore the pain. She had just gotten to the tunnel when she heard Drayle roar.

She saw her friends ahead. She ran to them. Jack was still fighting against Dane and Addison. Aubrey called out to Addison. The three stopped abruptly and waited for her to catch up.

"Come on guys, _we have to go_. Drayle will be after us any moment." Aubrey paused and took a few breaths. She walked up to Jack, still on Dane's shoulder. "Jack." She whispered and rested her forehead against his, he kissed her once.

"Dane, I think I can manage quite fine if you would put me down. I feel fine." Dane put Jack down and Jack tried to embrace Aubrey but Aubrey put a hand on his chest.

"Jack, I am sorry. But we really, really, _really_ have got to go." She gave him a quick peck and grabbed his hand. "Come on guys, ALLONS-Y!" They began running. The ground, a mix between asphalt and dirt, was uneven as they were sprinting through the tunnels. There was nothing but cobwebs coating the tunnels wall. As the group took another, the pain in Aubrey started to worsen, with each step it got worse, but she had to keep moving. Jack was good as new. He didn't stagger and he pulled Aubrey along when she started to lag a bit. She found this strange, but decided to ignore it.

They eventually came to a ladder that lead straight up. As they started to climb, they heard Drayle. He was stomping, huffing, and Aubrey could smell his foul odor.

Dane suddenly yelled from below, "Faster! Climb faster he is coming!" Addison finally reached the top and pushed the latch open. She climbed out and helped Aubrey out, Jack jumped out and reached down for Dane. But Drayle had reached them just then and grabbed onto Dane's leg.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" Jack was yelling at Dane, Aubrey and Addison grabbed onto Dane as to help. They pulled and heaved.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE A KNIFE OR SWORD?!" Addison yelled, Aubrey pulled out her lipstick tube-which had appeaered back in her pocket and pulled off the cap. She gave it to Addison. She looked down the hole and threw the sword as if it were a spear. She hit Drayle, who was yowling in agony and let go of Dane. They pulled him up and shut the top and ran towards the city.

When they knew they were safe, they slowed down and took a rest at a park bench. Aubrey was in really bad shape and needed help to even walk. Jack was sitting next to her holding her hand.

Aubrey turned to Jack, "I thought you were going to die. Either by seduction and the eating of your flesh and blood or by becoming a meal." Jack laughed darkly.

"Aubrey, as long as you're around, I won't have to worry about that."

She smiled, "I am just glad the nectar and ambrosia worked." Jack looked away at this comment.

"Me too."

Addison chimed in, "It worked really well! When Dane and I got to him, he was glowing and gold dust stuff was coming out of his mouth."

"Yeah, it was really odd. I have never seen anything like it." Dane was puzzled.

"I guess the gods were in favor of me." Jack just stared off into the city life.

Aubrey looked once more to her boyfriend, realizing just how lucky they had been. All, that mattered was that they were safe.

"He is a special human. _My _special human."


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Later**

Aubrey's heart was pounding. She stared wide-eyed into the mirror as the stylist was perfecting her hair. _"This is it. The day I have been waiting for, for my whole life."_ Aubrey's eyes started to fill as she thought about this day, one of the most perfect days in her life.

Her wedding day.

Just eight months earlier she remembered one of the most beautiful times in her life.

Jack tugged on Aubrey's hand. "Allons-y! We don't want to be late, we will miss the boat ride!"

"Jack, Sweet-heart, we won't miss the ride, breathe a bit." Aubrey smiled slightly. He picked her up from her apartment that morning and they had done so many things that day: walk through the park, horse carriage ride, lunch at their favorite café, some shopping, but the companionship was what Aubrey loved the most. After being with Jack for ten years, with a couple breaks between the years to be absolutely sure, Aubrey wouldn't let him go ever again. She moved to New York, to be closer to Camp Half Blood, to the ocean, and for college, also it was easier to be more adventurous with Jack.

Just walking with the love of her life was enough for Aubrey. However, the day was coming to an end, the sun was setting, and they were going to take a boat out to see the Statue of Liberty. It was a favorite spot of theirs. They were able to see as far as the eye could see, looking out across the ocean.

As they neared the lines to get on the boat to get over, Jack pulled Aubrey out of the line.

"Follow me." Aubrey became curious. _"We have never taken a different boat to the Statue…"_

"Jack, where are we going? This is _not_ the way to-" Jack interrupted her.

"It's ok Aubs, come on. It's going to be _marvelous_. Trust me, come on!" Aubrey picked up her pace, she knew he would stop and carry her if he had to.

Jack stopped abruptly. "Aubrey, I am going to put a blindfold over your eyes, the rest is a surprise!" Aubrey smiled, while she closed her eyes. He loved surprising her.

He lifted her up and started walking somewhere.

Aubrey knew the moment when they stepped on the boat, she knew which way the wind was blowing, their coordinates, and their speed-which was none due to the fact they were docked.

"Jack… Can I take off the blind fold yet?"Aubrey was painfully curious.

"Not just yet. A few more moments." Jack kissed Aubrey quickly.

Aubrey heard Jack bustling around and became impatient. Her leg started to jump due to her ADHD and lack of patience. Aubrey then felt the boat set sail, while exiting the harbor Aubrey asked Jack, "How much longer?"

Jack chuckled softly, "Two minutes."

Just when Aubrey felt like she couldn't take it anymore, he came and sat next to her, and removed the blind fold.

There were rose petals covering the deck, candles light, flowers, dinner, and soft music playing. Her heart melted.

"Oh Jack…" Aubrey turned to him and held him in an embrace. Her heart began pounding harder the longer the kiss lasted.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers. He whispered to her, "I love you."

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his, "And I love you."

Jack stood back, grabbed her hand and took a dramatic bow. "My lady, I would be delighted if you were to dance with me before dinner."

"I think that would be absolutely _marvelous_." He took hold of one of her hands and put the other on her waist and she simply rested her head on his chest.

They were quiet, listening to the laps of the waves on the boat, smelling the salty air as they went farther out into the ocean. The sun was dipping lower in the sky.

He asked Aubrey if she was ready to eat and she was. He pulled out her chair and they sat down to dinner. Conversation flowed naturally between them.

"I remember the first day I ever saw you. You were being choked to death by a Fury. I remember seeing the fire in your eyes that you weren't going to go down without a fight. I _knew_ in that moment that you were the girl for me. You were just absolutely marvelous." Jack and Aubrey laughed at the memory.

"The only thing that saved you was your eyes." Aubrey winked at Jack. "But really, I didn't know if you were _the one_ but I knew you were something special. I remember you telling me that I was all of these things and you wanted to kiss me. I remember kind of freaking out about that. The way I fell in love with you was like I was falling asleep: slowly at first then all at once." She intertwined her and Jack's hands.

As the sun sank lower, the more rushed Jack seemed to get. At the last possible moment, with only less than half the sun left, Jack stopped Aubrey in the middle of her sentence. He stood up and pulled her to him. He kissed her once on the lips then once on the forehead.

"Jack, what-" He interrupted Aubrey with another kiss. Aubrey began to get irritated. She didn't like it when Jack just kissed her if she was in the middle of speaking.

"Aubrey. I have to ask you something important." Aubrey became confused until she saw Jack go to one knee. Her heart kicked into overdrive and tears started to form immediately. She thought she heard a camera going off, but couldn't be sure. Jack was _proposing_!

"Aubrey, from the day I met you I couldn't have been surer that we were going to get married. You are my best friend, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and you're marvelous. Your heart is made of gold, you are smart, kind, beautiful. You are passionate, loving, caring, and warm. I never want to be with another person for as long as I shall live. I shall try everyday to make you happy. In our fights I promise to still love you at the end." At this he winked at Aubrey. "When we took our breaks, I could never stop thinking about you. You have always been the one for me. I love you with every fiber of my being and hope that you feel the same. So, with this, I ask you. Aubrey Ebony Knight, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me happy for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Jack let go of Aubrey's hand to open the box to reveal one of the most gorgeous rings that she had ever seen.

Aubrey's tears were streaming down the sides of her face. This was the surprise she had waited for all of her life. "YES! YES! YES!"

He stood up and picked her up and swung her around. "This is _marvelous_!" He put her down and kissed her. "I love you Aubrey." He slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Jack. More than you will ever know." Aubrey was still crying. Aubrey knew she had to tell her mom, but Aubrey didn't have a signal in the middle of the ocean. But there w_as_ someone in the middle of the ocean with her. Her dad!

"Jack! We have to tell my dad!" Aubrey began to feel nervous, but even that couldn't drown out the joy she was feeling. But then she realized… "Jack. You _did_ ask my dad right?"

Jack chuckled quietly, "I met with him a couple of weeks ago. He gave me his blessing." He looked down at his watch, "Actually he should be here in the next few moments."

"Jack! You have thought of everything!" Aubrey hugged him. Then she thought about her mom. She couldn't think of that now. She was getting married! "Jack. We are going to get married!" He smiled. As they began to embrace, there was a clearing of a throat.

They jumped away from each other then laughed awkwardly. Aubrey went up to Poseidon, "Dad." She hugged him.

"Aw, my sweet Aubrey. Congratulations on your engagement. You could not have a better suitor." Poseidon went up and shook Jack's hand.

"Zeus allowed this meeting since it is such a mile stone for you, my dear, and the one who has saved Olympus time and time again." Poseidon went to the food table and started to pick at the food laid out. "I have two things for you. The first one will come in the next few moments…" Just then, another person walked on board.

"Mom!?" Aubrey ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Hey, baby! Come here, let me see your ring." Aubrey held up her ring to show her mom. Her mom took a sharp intake of breath. Aubrey's ring _was_ gorgeous. It was a princess cut diamond, but it was much more beautiful than any diamond she had ever seen, set with two sapphires on either side, then rows of diamonds down the band. It was a decent size, but not to gaudy.

"Jack. This is gorgeous, where did you find such a ring? I have never seen anything like this, ever. It's out of this world" She looked over to Jack, who smiled a little bit.

"Well Jenny, it was my mothers and her mothers and so on. It has been in my family for many generations. I am just blessed and lucky to be giving it to such a marvelous woman." He grabbed onto Aubrey's hand and smiled at her. Jenny walked to Jack and hugged him.

"Congrats you two!" Jenny squealed.

"Aubrey, come here I have something else for you." Aubrey went to her father. "This is a little something that was from Olympus. It's not only from me, but from your uncles as well." He presented her with a velvet box.

She took it tentatively and opened it slowly. Aubrey gasped. "Dad…" It was a thin, stygian chain. But on the chain was a clear pearl, with electricity inside of the tiny pearl.

"Let me put it on." Poseidon pulled the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. Tears were streaming down Aubrey's face again.

She hugged him again, "Thank you, Dad. I love you." At that moment lightening cracked and the air got eerily cold. "Thank you Uncle Hades and Zeus as well!" Then it became calm again.

"Mom, Dad, I am getting married!" Aubrey once again found herself in Jack's arms.

Aubrey's vision got more blurry and she had to look up to keep them from running. Addy looked over to Aubrey. "Aubrey, are you crying? _Again?_" Addy was in disbelief, this was the third time she started to cry and she hadn't even walked down the aisle yet.

"Shut up." Aubrey tried to muster some venom but couldn't, Addy was her maid of honor after all.

"Well, don't cry. You'll ruin your make up." Addy just grabbed Aubrey's hand and smiled. "I'm going to go get your mom. We will have to help you put on your dress. See you a couple of seconds. _Don't cry_." Addy left the room.

Aubrey looked down and smiled. From that point on the boat all it had been was preparation for the wedding. They decided blue would be the best color, pearls, and silvers. They were having it on the Queen Mary in Southern California, so Aubrey and Jack could make a fast get away for their honeymoon to Costa Rica.

Addison, Amanda, Annie and Sara where Aubrey's bridesmaids and the groomsmen was Jack's brother, PJ, Dane, Chris, and Luke, Dane being Jack's best man. Aubrey had just met PJ a few months earlier-he was a professor and a traveler therefore wasn't all that close to Jack. The gods, even the minor ones, were invited to the wedding along with a lot of former friends from Camp Half Blood, and Jack had few friends and didn't have any family but PJ. It was a small wedding but with the mix of people and gods. The reception was going to be crazy.

There was a knock at the door. Aubrey tentatively peered out, making sure it wasn't Jack or any of the groomsmen. It was her dad.

"Dad what-" He interrupted.

"I was just coming to see if there is anything you need help with." Her dad seemed almost awkward, he never asked to see if she needed help.

"Well… You could help me put my necklace on." She brought him the necklace. He put it on without saying anything.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Dad. I'm not even in my gown yet." He grunted. "But, thanks Dad." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Do you have everything representative of the wedding?" Poseidon looked quizzically at her.

"What?" Aubrey was confused.

"Oh, how does that old saying go… Something… Borrowed? Something, new, some-" Poseidon was struggling.

"Oh! Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Poseidon nodded. "Yeah, my dress is new, I have a blue garter, I am borrowing mom's old wedding handkerchief, and my ring is old." She smiled at her dad. They heard Addy and her mom coming back.

"Well Aubrey, I will meet you at the doors." He left abruptly. Addy and Aubrey's mom came into the room.

"Are you ready baby?" Her mom hugged her.

"Of course." Aubrey smiled. Aubrey went to find her blue garter and put it on. Her mom held up Aubrey's gown. It was a mermaid style dress, which was appropriate due to her lineage.

Aubrey took her top off and sweats and stepped into the dress. Addy came up behind her and held the back together. Her mom zipped it up and they both took a step back.

Aubrey's mom looked gorgeous in her navy blue dress with simple silver heals and pearls. And Addy was breathtaking in her maid of honor's dress. It was a royal blue strapless with silver pumps. All of the bridesmaids were in royal blue, with straps, silver pumps and each had pearl necklaces.

Aubrey's mom started to cry and Addy was tearing up.

"Aubrey, honey, you look so beautiful." Aubrey's mom was holding back sobs.

"Aubs. You are stunning." Addy was choked up.

"Thank you. Mom, Addy, are we ready for this? It's about to start." Aubrey started to feel panicky, her heart was pounding a million miles a minute, and was shaking. The girls nodded, Aubrey slipped on her heels and they left the room together.

All of the girls were lined up with the groomsmen and they started to go out one by one. Addy and Dane were last. Aubrey had asked a water nymph and a nature nymph to be their flower girls of sorts and it worked beautifully. The girls went out giggling.

The doors shut behind them. Aubrey went out and met her father. "Dad." Aubrey squeaked. He grabbed her arm.

"Shhh. It will be alright. Please, just remember to breathe." They locked arms and the doors opened. The traditional wedding march started to play and they walked down the aisle together.

Jack was waiting for Aubrey. He looked handsome of course. Simple black tux with a black bow tie and a white rose boutonniere. Her heart was flipping, she had a hard time breathing. They reached the end of the aisle.

The preacher said his piece and it came to Poseidon's part. "Who gives away Aubrey Knight to be lawfully wedded to Jack Stoll?"

"Her mother and I do." Poseidon looked at Aubrey as he said this. He shook Jack's hand and whispered something in his ear. Jack smiled and grabbed Aubrey's hand. Poseidon kissed Aubrey on the cheek and went to go sit down by Jenny, who was already crying.

The ceremony went by in a blur, their vows were said and tears were shed. But it came down to the rings.

As Jack slide the wedding band on with the engagement ring Aubrey stared at him. He was so intent on placing the ring on her finger. It was Aubrey's turn.

She had it engraved. A small gift for him. It said, "Love know not what time is." Aubrey had read that quote somewhere and it resonated with her. She took the band and placed it on his finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride." Jack put one hand around her waist and pulled her in close. The kiss was sweet, perfect, beautiful, wonderful, _marvelous_, everything a first kiss as a married couple should be.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

The rest of the night was a blur, the last thing Aubrey remembered clearly that Dane got her garter and Addison got her bouquet. Since they were already a couple, it would be only a matter of time before they were engaged.

Aubrey and Jack were leaving to go to the honeymoon suite on the Queen Mary. Her mom kissed her good-bye, her dad hugged her. Hermes came up to her to ensure all of the gifts would be at their house when they got home. After that, she said good-bye to all the wedding guests.

They walked towards the suite holding hands. Aubrey was in anticipation of what was going to come next, this is the first time that they had ever been… intimately physical.

They got to the door. "Well Mrs. Stoll, this is it." He went to unlock it.

"Wait. I have something for you." He stopped, slightly frustrated.

"Yes, my love?" She looked up at him and held his hand.

"Take off your ring."

"What?" Jack was baffled.

"Take it off." He took off his ring, "Now, Jack. Look at it. Really look at it." He started to examine it then he stopped and smiled.

"Love know not what time is." He looked at her. "Look at your wedding band, Aubrey."

She wore that engagement ring for a few months and didn't notice and engraving?! She pulled them off, and looked. The wedding band said, "My heart is, and always will be, yours." She looked at her engagement ring, curious, "Love is a moment that lasts forever." She began to tear up. She heard Jack unlock the door.

"Those have been engraved with those sayings for as long as anyone in my family could remember. I need you to remember that I love you, forever in time and space and nothing shall ever come between us. Our love will _defy_ time and space."

"Jack. I love you." With that Aubrey kissed him. The kiss was full of longing. She pulled him closer to herself and he tightened his arms around her waist. He opened the door to the suite and picked her up without breaking the kiss. He walked into the room and shut the door with his foot.

**Five years later**

Aubrey was sweating and breathing heavily. Jack held her hand. She squeezed even harder.

"Aubrey, honey, you're doing great, a couple more big pushes and it will be done." Worry colored Jack's tone.

The doctor yelled for Aubrey to push. She pushed as hard as she could and she heard a faint cry. The pain ceased.

"It's a girl!" The doctor looked over to Aubrey as he said this.

Earlier, the doctor told Aubrey and Jack that she probably wouldn't deliver the next baby right away, but that apparently wasn't the case. The pain began again right away.

"JACK! This baby is coming RIGHT NOW!" Aubrey started her practiced breathing again, attempting to relax her body. She gripped his hand and he whispered encouragement to her.

Thirty minutes later, another cry sounded. "It's a boy! Congratulations! You have birthed two beautiful babies into this world."

Aubrey lay back onto the hospital bed, exhausted. Jack kissed her forehead, "Good job, babe. Good job." She simply nodded.

It was two in the morning and all Aubrey wanted to do was to sleep. "Jack." Aubrey spoke in a sleepy whisper.

"Yes honey?" He brought his face closer to his.

"I am going to sleep now." He chucked quietly and agreed.

Aubrey stretched as she woke up, trying not to wake up Jack, who was asleep on the edge of her bed. But he shot straight up as Aubrey yawned.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." Aubrey smiled.

The nurse walked in as Jack went to go kiss her on the lips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoll, would you like to meet your sweet babies?"

"Yes!" They spoke in unison and both laughed.

The nurse rolled in two carts with the babies in each one. "We are going to have you feed each of the babies. We are going to feed your little girl-"

"Lily. Her name is Lily." Jack interrupted the nurse.

The nurse smiled, "Lily, we are going to feed her first. Then your son."

"His name is Rory." Aubrey told the nurse. The nurse smiled tightly.

"Rory." The nurse looked irritated.

"Can I hold them?" Jack looked slightly nervous.

"Yes, but you'll have to hold one at a time. Here is Rory." She placed Rory in his arms and his eyes were warm and starting to fill with tears. The nurse brought Lily to Aubrey to nurse.

"I will be back in a ten minutes to switch the babies." The nurse left the room abruptly.

"My little Lily. You are so pretty. And mommy loves you so much." Aubrey nuzzled her head against Lily's head. She looked to Jack to see how he was doing.

He had tears on his face. "Jack…?"

"Aubrey. We made him." He looked at Aubrey with tears in his eyes. "We made her. They are a part of us." He kissed Rory on his head. Aubrey smiled.

The nurse entered the room and switched the babies out for feeding. "The doctor will be in here to get full names for the babies and to take their foot prints. I will be back in ten minutes."

Aubrey nuzzled Rory's head and laughed in astonishment. "Jack. We _made_ these beautiful babies. _Our_ beautiful babies."

Jack agreed and went back to staring at Lily. "She is going to be a little princess."

"Of course. With only the best brother to protect her." Aubrey giggled at the fact that they seemed to know what course of life each child was going to take.

The nurse came back in and placed the babies in the cart. Jack went up to little Rory again. He stared at him. He then placed his hand on Rory's chest.

A simple heart beat-one that sustained this very life. Jack smiled. But Jack felt another beating. Jack drew his hand back quickly. "Jack..?" Aubrey's voice tentatively spoke his name.

Aubrey watched as Jack then laid his head on Rory's chest-as if listening to the baby's heart beat. Horror and grief filled him, but his son has the body of a Time Lord. He sat up and smiled widely, though worry still consumed him. He walked quickly to Lily and did the same "Jack, what are you doing?" Relief filled Jack's face after he did the same exercise on Lily.

"Just making sure all of their parts work properly." He grinned lazily and strolled up to the side of the bed and kissed Aubrey.

At that moment a Doctor walked in, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I understand that you have had twins?" The Doctor was wearing a bow tie underneath his white lab coat. Jack told him yes. "Alrighty then! I am going to have a listen to their hearts and take the foot prints and what not. Could you possibly tell me the date?"

"Sorry, Doctor, didn't catch your name. What was it? And it's March 26." Jack was curious.

"Doctor. Just the Doctor." The Doctor took out the stethoscope and went to Lily first. "Ah, a healthy baby girl." He walked to Rory and listened. Doctor had a look of confusion then grim on his face.

"Doctor, is everything alright?"

"Of course! Everything is _fantastic_! He is a healthy baby boy."

Jack stared a little harder at the Doctor. "Do I know you?"

"You could…" The Doctor seemed occupied with his thoughts. The Doctor started to leave the room after taking the foot prints and Jack followed him.

"Jack, don't bother-"

"Aubrey I will be back in a moment."

"I _do_ know you." Jack caught the Doctor's shoulder.

"And your son has two hearts." Jack let go of him quickly.

"Are you sure? Your stethoscope-"

The Doctor interrupted "You know as well as I Jack, this means he is special. You _do_ know me, I traveled with your brother for some time." It dawned on Jack. He _did_ know this man.

"You are still his best friend."

"How _is_ Professor?"

"PJ is fine. Travelling, checks in every once in awhile since I have settled down. I don't travel as much but I still have my TARDIS."

"PJ? And you rarely travelled anyways, especially since you met that one woman when you were younger."

"Yeah, that is his 'human' name. And 'that one woman' is my wife, and she has no idea who I really am or who the Professor is. And I preferred to travel with my brother, why find a companion when I can just travel with my brother?"

"I forget that you are half human. But how your son ended up having t_wo hearts,_ that's absolutely baffling…" He trailed off.

"I don't think he is full Time Lord-"

"Duh."

Jack gave Doctor a dirty look, "But, it could have been developed in the womb…"

"I don't know how this happened, but you need to keep an eye on your son. We cannot have him having the mindset of a Time Lord."

"I shall raise my son to the best of my ability but I _will not_ conform him to something that he is not." Jack and the Doctor had a stare off.

"Alright. Well, I must be off. I will see if I can find Professor and say hello. Maybe we will run into each other again." Doctor nodded and disappeared.

Jack walked back into the room. "Did you know him Jack?"

"Yeah, he used to travel with PJ."

"That's marvelous! I am glad you got to see him again!" Aubrey smiled and Jack just held her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to take on the rest of our life?" Aubrey looked up to Jack as she spoke.

"As long as I have you by my side. Of course."

Aubrey and Jack were living the dream. They had two beautiful babies and were ready to _really_ settle down and raise their family. Life had been full of adventures, many deadly situations. The last five years, while they were married were the best ones yet.

Life never stops moving. It keeps going, people get older, people change, holidays happen, birthdays come and go. Love can grow stronger with each passing year or it can shrivel and die.

Jack and Aubrey lived their life to the full. Raising their twins, falling in love with each other over and over again; life never stopped for them. They stopped for life, they stopped to take in what was going on around them. They watched Lily and Rory grow into children, then to being kids, then to preteens. The last twelve years went by too quickly for Jack and Aubrey, but they wouldn't trade their life for anything else.

Jack and Aubrey's children part demi-god, and were sent to Camp Half-Blood during the summer to learn basic protection and to build friendships with other demigods.

Rory took a liking to writing and a craving to learning and knowledge. He was a sweet boy, but knew how to defend himself and his beliefs. He was talented with a sword but his choice was to use wit against his "enemies."

Lily, however was the opposite. One would think she was born into the world by anger and hatred. But she wasn't. She was stubborn, free willed, had a love for water, and was willing to use physical violence to fight for what she believed in. While she was intelligent she preferred to use her strength.

Life for the Stoll family was easy, going by too quickly, but easy. Jack knew it was too good to last, but never spoke out on that thought. Aubrey wondered when a hardship would hit them, but always pushed it out of her mind.

Aubrey also noticed that Jack seemed to be harboring a secret, but she wasn't sure.

Jack was keeping a secret, one that would destroy everything if he shared, but it was bound to come out soon.

Twelve year later, after seventeen years of marriage it was all revealed.

Jack knew it was time to tell her that he was part Time Lord, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to drag her into his world. He was happy being in the world of demi-gods. Being in her world. But it was time. He felt it, deep in his mind and in his heart. It was as if something in time and space was telling him, no-_drawing_ him to a source, but he wasn't sure where. The source he was being drawn to defied time and space, therefore he knew it was related to being a Time Lord. If PJ were here, he would talk to him, but he was travelling and hadn't checked in for awhile.

But, he knew, it was time to talk to Aubrey. To tell her.

He planned a night time picnic on their boat and the kids were going to stay with Aubrey's mom.

He packed the kids into the car and opened the door for Aubrey.

"Dad, why are we going to Grandma's house?" Rory was put off with the idea of going to grandma's house.

"Yeah, Daddy, I don't want to go! I think we are old enough to stay home alone!" Lily was convinced that she and her brother didn't need to stay at her grandmother's.

Aubrey turned around in her seat. "Lillian. Rory. You are staying with your grandmother, twelve is too young, especially if there are _two_ twelve year olds. Also, your father and I are going out for the night. We won't be home until morning."

"Mom!" They both cried out in unison.

Aubrey faced forward again.

"Kids. Listen to your mother."

"Daddy please. We can spend the night at the house alone." Lily kept pushing the issue.

"Lily, shut up. They already said no." Rory was irritated. Even though he didn't want to go to Grandma's, Lily shouldn't be pushing the issue as hard as she was.

"No Rory, you shut up." She punched him in the arm.

"I'm not sinking to your level of barbarianism. Also, I don't hit girls." Rory was starting to get upset.

Jack pulled over. He shifted so he was facing them. "Kids. You are going to your grandmother's house, whether you like it or not. Lily, you don't hit people because they are frustrating you, and Rory don't tell people to shut up. We will be picking you up in the morning. I want you two to apologize to each other."

Rory looked at Lily, "I'm sorry for telling you to shut up."

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Lily looked out the window.

"Thank you, can we get a move on now?"

The kids nodded.

They arrived at Jenny's home. She met them outside.

"Come here kids, come see grandma!" Lily and Rory ran over to their grandmother and hugged her. They may not have want to come but they loved her dearly.

"Hi mom." Aubrey walked up to her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Jenny!" Jack parked the car and walked up to Jenny hugging her.

After going through all the greetings, it was time for Aubrey and Jack to get going.

"Kids, come here! Your mother and I are leaving!" Lily slumped into the room and Rory just walked in. They hugged and kissed the kids goodbye.

"We love you! See you tomorrow have a good time tonight!" Aubrey yelled out the window as Jack was pulling away.

"Our kids are growing up so fast, wanting to be so independent." Aubrey spoke softly while staring out the window. Jack just reached across and held her hand.

They were out on the boat, listening to the waves lap the boat. The West Coast water was so much cleaner than the East coast water. Aubrey was nestled in the crook of Jack's arm, with her head on his chest.

"You know Jack. I love you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." She pulled Jack's face down to kiss him. As the kiss was growing more passionate he pulled away.

"Aubrey. I brought you here for something other than a night away."

"Ok. What is it then?"

"Well, I have to tell you something…"

"Jack, what is it?" Aubrey became fearful.

"Do you promise to love me no matter what?" Jack was dancing around the question.

"Jack. Stop it. Please just tell me this; you're not cheating on me, are you?"

"Oh no! Aubrey, no. I could never do that. Ever. I love you too much to ever do anything like that. _You_ are my soul mate. But, you will love me no matter what, right?"

"Jack. Yes. You are my soul mate as much as I am yours. What is it? You're scaring me. Please don't tell me you're going to die."

"I am not going to die-"

"Then what is it?!" Aubrey was fretful.

"Aubrey… I'm not like you."

"I know that. You're human. And I am alright with that, I'm married to you for crying out loud!"

"No. I am not."

"Jack wha-"

"Aubrey. Remember when I would tell the kids bed times stories?"

"About space and-and Time Lords, and the Tarts?" Aubrey was doing her best to remember these stories.

"TARDIS."

"Yes, that."

"What if they weren't bed time stories?"

"Jack. Are you saying all of those things are real?" Aubrey was beyond confused. That's not possible.

"Aubrey, what I am trying to tell you is…" Jack took a deep breath.

"I am part Time Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Aubrey's confusion took over. "You're trying to tell me, that all of those stories you told were real?"

"Aubrey. They are true. I promise." Jack needed Aubrey to believe him.

"Do you have two hearts?" Aubrey challenged Jack.

"Well… No… But-"

"So you don't have two hearts and still expect me to believe you?"

"Aubrey, Rory has two hearts." Jack bluntly stated this nugget of information.

Aubrey blanched for a moment then recovered, "No. I would have heard, would have felt-"

"You did. But you didn't let yourself _feel_, you didn't let yourself _hear_. You can listen, you can feel. You just looked past it like all of our pediatricians have."

Aubrey thought for a moment, "Jack. I want to go see Rory. _Now._"

The two drove back to her mom's house and Aubrey quickly ran to where Rory was sleeping. Doing her best to not wake Rory, Aubrey put her head on his chest and listened. _Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum_. She sighed.

"Check his other side." Jack startled her. Aubrey brought her eyes to his, he nodded grimly. She breathed a shaky breath and set her head down on the other side of his chest-by this time Rory began to wake up.

"Mom..?" Sleep and confusion laced into his voice.

"Shh, shh, it's just me. I am making sure you're alright." She laid her head down again and listened. _Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum._ The same beating as the other side. She kissed Rory on his forehead and told him goodnight and that she was sorry.

Aubrey's mom stormed in, "What do you think you're doing?!" She whisper yelled at Aubrey. Aubrey started to walk out.

"Mom. It was nothing. Just checking on him." Aubrey's mom followed her, the three of them went to the lounge.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be having a _romantic get away_! But NO! You are _here_ waking up Rory!" Aubrey's mom was furious.

"Mom. We are leaving now. See you in the morning." Aubrey strode out the door quickly and Jack caught up with her.

He got into the driver's seat. "Aubrey." She stared out the window with a glazed look in her eyes, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Are y-you sure, h-he is part T-Time Lo-Lord?" Aubrey stuttered over her words. "Are y-you sure they are even… R-real?"

"Aubrey. Look me in the eyes. Yes. They are real. My brother is full Time Lord, his name is Professor." Jack eyes bored into Aubrey's, trying to convince her. "I use to travel with Professor, or PJ. When we took our breaks, I would travel with him. While you were at camp, I traveled with him. For my bachelor party we went travelling."

"Jack… I don't know what to say…"

"Aubs, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I should have told you a long time ago and I didn't." Jack eyes filled with tears.

"Jack Stoll! How dare you think of such a thing?!" Aubrey was furious. Just because he wasn't human didn't mean she didn't love him. "I will love you until the end of time. For better or for worse. This is just… surprising. That is all. I honestly don't understand why you didn't tell me in the beginning, take me traveling with you…" Anger started coarse through her.

"Aubrey… I am sorry, so so sorry." Jack held her hand and his head bowed.

Aubrey ripped her hand out of his grip. "No. Why didn't you tell me? Did you not think that I would love you anymore?! Why didn't you tell me?! I am your _wife_ for gods' sake. What in the Hades were you thinking?! Why?" Angry tears escaped Aubrey's eyes.

"Aubrey. I am sorry, so, so sorry. I just didn't want you to… use me? To not love me. To love me for being a time traveler. You were always telling me how much of a "special human" I was… It also never seemed to be a problem. Until space monsters started to come."

"So when I was fighting for _your_ life, I wasn't only fighting Greek monsters but monsters that were after you, that were from a different planet!? Jack. Didn't you think after I saved you it may have been a good time to tell me that you were part Time Lord?!" Aubrey was beyond furious. "Jack, I could care less that you were part Time Lord that would make you more like me. However, I am _pissed_ that you _didn't tell me_. Our son now has _two _hearts, I know _nothing_ about you _or_ Rory. How can I take care of either of you effectively?! What about Lily, is she part Time Lord too? Does she have two hearts?"

"She doesn't, but she is part Time Lord too. Both of them are also Greek as well. They are just a mix between the two. And that is the thing Aubrey, you don't have to really worry about us. We… regenerate to an extent. Whenever we are injured beyond repair, on the brink of death, something in us fixes us. It heals us, it's called huan particles-which is the "gold dust" you saw- that Time Lords have within themselves…"

"Gold dust… Huan particles… Jack. When I saved you from the empousa and the Cyclops, Dane and Addison mentioned gold dust out of your mouth." Aubrey leaned against the window, her mind fried.

"Aubrey. Look at me." She wouldn't, he lifted her chin with his finger and lead her face to his. "Aubrey. I kept it from you because there was no reason for me to tell you. The reason why I am telling you now is because I feel like I have to. There is a reason…"

"You need a reason to tell me about this? You couldn't just tell me? Jack. I am honestly hurt right now. _We are a team_ and we can't be a team if we have secrets, it's not going to work. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Aubrey was defeated. He didn't tell her.

"Aubrey, don't be like this."

"Jack! Are you kidding me!?" Aubrey yelled. This was the first time she had really yelled at Jack in a long, long time.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry. Ok? Will you forgive me, please? I have nothing else that I have kept from you. I should have never kept that from you. Aubrey. You will never know how terribly awful that I feel about that. Alright? I know I should have told you, I know I shouldn't have waited for a reason. I would take it back if I could."

Aubrey rubbed her face and just stared out the window.

"Aubrey…?" Jack was afraid of her reaction. She didn't seem to be crying but there was a calm about her, which really shouldn't be there.

Aubrey sighed deeply, "I love you, Jack. More than you could possibly fathom. And you couldn't tell me this detail. The detail to who _you_ are. I am hurt Jack. Deeply. But. I love you, none the less." She shifted her body towards his while she spoke and looked into his eyes.

Jack had long since pulled the car over, he nodded and looked down. "Aubs. I love you and I would never _ever_ say or do anything like this to hurt you." He leaned towards her as he was speaking. "I honestly wish I could go back and just tell you."

Aubrey pulled away slightly, "And, I would have loved you the same."

"I am sorry. So, so sorry. Please. Aubrey, I am begging you. Forgive me. I will never do something like this for as long as I shall live."

She nodded her head slightly. "Jack… I forgive you." He glanced up at her, she was looking out the window again.

"Aubrey." He sighed her name and leaned over the seat and pulled her face towards his. "I love you." With that he kissed her. This kiss was passionate and pure and, it was hungry. This kissed consumed them both. It was going to lead to something so much more. This kiss sealed the deal to their undivided love, forgiveness and a give away from the angst. The emotions poured out behind this kiss finally consumed them, it wasn't the ideal place to give into their hunger, but it happened none the less.

Aubrey and Jack were lying down in the back of the car, Aubrey had her head on Jack's chest.

"I am still angry." Aubrey whispered.

"And I still love you." He whispered back.

"I will love you today, and tomorrow, and next week... And for the rest of my life."Aubrey kissed his chest.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Aubrey sighed as he asked this question.

"I do. I forgive you Jack. But, gods so help me, if there is anything else that you are keeping from me that you shouldn't, there will be Hades to pay." She snuggled into his chest

Jack smiled as he intertwined their fingers and kissed her hand.

* * *

Three years passed, Aubrey and Jack were known to go on more romantic getaways. Jack took her to tour the universe-only the most beautiful in his eyes and enjoyed seeing the looks of awe on the face of his wife. The kids stayed at Addison and Dane's house, Aubrey's mom, and sometimes even with Poseidon. But the kids were getting too old for staying with them and have been staying at home more and more often with various people checking up on them.

Jack still felt this pressure on him, that there was something to be done, but he wasn't sure what it was so he ignored it to the best of his ability.

Aubrey loved her husband, was a homemaker and traveled with him. They went on various adventures, sometimes helping save the Earth or the Universe, but mainly, it was just seeing what the Universe had to offer.

Lily became a heartbreaker. Her piercing blue eyes-much like her father's-and her blonde hair she drew the boys in. She had no mercy for any boy that showed interest in her. In all reality, she had no mercy at all. She liked being at camp more than she did being at home.

Rory was still brilliant and became a sweetheart. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes that made girls notice him, but he was didn't like them. He knew that something was different in him, but didn't want to tell his mom or dad.

"Jack. It is time to tell Rory and Lily too. But Rory has a right to know, since it effects him most." Aubrey was making dinner while Jack was setting the table. The kids were upstairs so Aubrey and Jack were able to talk quietly about it.

"Babe. Can we not tonight?" Jack was exasperated. He knew it was safer to not tell Rory about it.

"Jack, he will find out one way or another and I would rather it be both of us who to tell him."

"Aubrey. Do you remember how you reacted? You didn't believe me, you got mad at me for not telling you. How do you think Rory will feel when he knows that _we knew_, and that _we didn't tell him_?! And this is about _his_ body. Not mine. Also, how does one tell him that the stories that his dad told him as a child are true? That all of that was _true_?"

"Jack. We have put this off for too long. It is time for him to know, both of them actually. Because not only are they part demi-god, but part Time Lord too. We are going to tell them. Maybe not tonight but we a_re _eventually going to have to. The longer we wait, the harder it will be for all of us. Let's get through it now before it becomes something so much more."

* * *

Little did Aubrey and Jack know, Lily and Rory were sitting on the staircase listening to their parents' conversation.

Lily was walking down the stairs when their names were mentioned, she had flagged Rory down from going to the kitchen.

"Lily, what the-" Rory was talking regularly and Lily cupped her hand over his mouth and motioned him to be quiet.

"Rory, just listen to what they are saying." Lily hissed at Rory. Rory became still and focused on the voices coming from the dining room.

"Jack, he will find out one way or another and I would rather it be both of us of us who tell him." Mom sounded frustrated.

"Aubrey. Do you remember how you reacted? You didn't believe me, you got mad at me for not telling you. How do you think Rory will feel when he knows that _we knew_, and that _we didn't tell him_?! And this is about _his_ body. Not mine. Also, how does one tell him that the stories that his dad told him as a child are true? That all of that was _true_?" Dad was exasperated.

"Jack. We have put this off for too long. It is time for him to know, both of them actually. Because not only are they part demi-god-granted Lily more so, but part Time Lord too. We are going to tell them. Maybe not tonight but we a_re _eventually going to have to. The longer we wait, the harder it will be for you and for them. Let's get through it now before it becomes something so much more." According to Mom's tone, it was a done deal, the kids were going to be told.

Rory felt Lily tug on his hand. Two hearts._ Two heart_s_. _He followed Lily up the stairs and she dragged him into her room.

"Rory? Rory, look at me. Rory, are you listening!? Rory!" She slapped him across his face. He snapped out of it.

"What the hell, Lily?!"

"You weren't listening to me." Lily was smug.

"Then you obviously weren't listening to Mom and Dad." Rory's thoughts were trying to take over again. _Two hearts. _He closed his eyes, ignored his sister, and covered his ears. He began to map out his body with his mind. He got to his heart-or hearts. _Bumbumbumbum, bumbumbumbum, bumbumbumbum_. "Like drums…" He whispered to himself.

"Rory. Drums are not our problem right now. We are not only part demi-gods but part Time Lord as well. Whatever that means, you have to snap out of it." Lily's frustration reared its head. Being a mix of two different "species" of sorts, was so much better than _drums_.

"You are so frickin' selfish. Did you _not listen_? I have two hearts. NOT ONE BUT TWO! Feel!" He brought Lily's hands to his chest, one on either side. She kept her hands there for a few beats and recoiled.

"You have two hearts." She stared at him. She threw her arms around his neck. "You'll be ok. I promise." Lily was very protective of her "baby" brother. He was one of the only people that could bring the side of softness and kindness out in her.

He hugged Lily back. "Sis, there is nothing wrong with me."

"You're just special." Lily sat down on her bed and Rory took a seat in her desk chair. "Rory, they have lied to us for years." Lily began to seethe with anger, at the thought of her parents lying to them.

"Well… technically they didn't. They just didn't tell us. It is not like we went up and asked them, 'Mom, Dad are we part Time Lord?' There was also no reason to tell us…" Rory made sense of it all but was still annoyed.

"Rory. You have _got_ to be kidding me. Are you serious? You're going to take their side in this."

"Lily, did I say that? NO. I said I understand where they are coming from. You should stop and think about it." He stalked out of Lily's room.

Lily sat there in shock- she has heard Rory say that to her before but… for some reason this felt different.

"Lily! Rory! Dinner is ready! Wash up!" Lily heard her mom yell out to them.

No way in _hell_ was Lily going to sit through another dinner where she was being lied to. She locked her bedroom door and went to her bedroom window.

Her room was on the second floor but the roof came out in front of her bedroom window. It was difficult to get back in but not too bad. She snuck out quite a bit so she knew what she was doing.

She climbed out of her window and jumped down to the grass and she began to sprint. The ocean wasn't too far away. She ran harder, she couldn't get away fast enough.

She didn't stop until her feet hit the sand. She took a moment to catch her breath and her eyes filled with tears. She had been betrayed by the only people that she thought she could trust the most.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath, she hated showing emotion. It was unnecessary. She needed to be closer to the water. She walked quickly to the water and walked all the way into it. The waves crashed around her and she just kept going in deeper and deeper until she was completely submerged.

* * *

Rory dried off his face. He quieted his mind and held his breath. His ears rang and he listened. The drums… His heart beat was drums. Not just the one drum. But two. _Bumbumbumbum. _He looked down at the sink and took a deep breath.

Mom was waiting for Lily and him downstairs to go eat. But he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Kids! Dinner is ready! Come on!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"No." He whispered to himself. "No." He shook his head. He left his bathroom and walked into his bedroom. There was a crawl space up into the attic. He had set up a refuge up there.

He had a couple cushions, books, and notebooks hidden away up there. His parents knew that there was a crawl space right there, but didn't know that was where he sought relief and refuge. He crawled up to his space and closed it off.

"Kids, I am not coming up to get you. Dinner is now! Come down!" Rory knew his mom was getting frustrated, but he didn't care.

"Kids, listen to your mother!" Rory chuckled at his father. He knew his dad could bring the hammer down if he wanted to, but right now was not one of those times.

There was a knock on his bed room door. "Rory." He heard the door click open. "Rory?" He heard his dad calling for him.

He heard quick footsteps, "Lily?" It was muffled, then the pounding on Lily's door began. Lily was gone too.

"Aubrey, they are gone. Lily's door is locked, and Rory wasn't in his room. They aren't here."

"What do you mean that 'they aren't here.'? They just got home, they were upstairs."

"Babe, they aren't here. Come look."

Rory heard his mom running up the stairs, "Rory!?" She ran to Lily's room and started pounding on the door. "Lillian Rene, you open this door, right now!"

"Aubrey, Aubrey! Let's go eat. They are fifteen years old, they are allowed to lock their doors and go out." Rory listened as his dad consoled his mom.

"You're right."

Rory laid his head back and looked out the small window, watching the sun set. _All those stories Dad would tell us, weren't just stories_. He picked up his notebook and began to write.

* * *

Aubrey sat at the table frustrated. "Why do they think that they can just get up and go without telling anyone?"

"Aubrey, they are fifteen." Jack dished out food for himself and Aubrey.  
"Jack, they are still our children. And they left without asking" Aubrey poured their drinks.

"Yes, but independence is normal for children when they are older."

"Ok." Aubrey didn't want to argue so she just agreed, but she knew Jack was right. "We still have to tell them."

"We will." Aubrey and Jack finished their meal with small talk.

They cleared the table, washed dishes, and waited for the kids to come home. As it was approaching Lily and Rory's curfew, the door flew open and slammed shut.

"Lily." Aubrey looked to Jack, only Lily would make such an entrance. Aubrey stood up as she stormed into the room.

"Lillian, stop right there." Jack spoke to his daughter sternly.

"Where have you been?! You can't just run off like that!" Aubrey was panicked.

"Um, no, I am going to my room. And I am fifteen not five." She stomped up the stairs.

"Isn't her bedroom door locked?" Jack turned his hard stare to Aubrey.

"Yeah." Aubrey's tone was curt.

Aubrey and Jack followed Lily upstairs, "Lillian Rene, you do not speak to us like that." Aubrey yelled after her daughter.

Lily already had a bobby pin out, she popped the lock as her parents walked up the stairs. She entered her room, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Lillian, you open this door right now!" Her dad shouted to the door.

"No." Lily let the word roll out of her mouth. She was usually respectful of her parents, she had never told them out rightly, no. But there is a first for everything, the fact that they lied to her. A lie that affected her so deeply.

* * *

Rory heard all of the commotion and yelling but could care less. He knew his sister was angry, but she wasn't the one affected as much as he was. He cared for his sister, more than anything, but her selfishness consumed her. He felt like he was being selfish too. He kept thinking how the lie affected him the most. He was the one with two hearts. He was the one being directly lied to. Lily could be upset for him, it wouldn't surprise him. They were twins and best friends. They had their differences but they were related none the less.

He heard his parents go back down the stairs. He jumped down out of his space. He snuck out of his door and into the hallway down to Lily's room.

He knocked three times quickly paused then twice.

"Rory. Go away." She didn't say it with conviction. But she opened the door anyways. He tiptoed in and sat on her bed.

"Lily, how are you doing?"

"Absolutely fantastic, can't you tell?" Lily laughed bitterly.

"Lil' it's ok." Rory was doing his best to soothe her.

"Rory, it's not. They didn't tell you that you have two hearts."

"Lily, I know."

"Why are acting so calm about it!" She growled in frustration.

"Lilian-" Rory was interrupted by their parents walking into their room.

"GET OUT!" Lily yelled at their parents.

"Lily, calm down." Rory put his hand on her arm.

"Lillian, talk to us. What is wrong? You're not-" Their mom walked to Lily and Rory.

"No mom. I don't want you to keep lying to me. To us." Lily grabbed onto Rory's arm.

"Lying, what are you talking about?"

"How about you get a stethoscope and listen for yourself!" Lily was screaming now. Rory knew that she was at a breaking point. Her anger had taken over. There was no way to bring her back down. She turned away from everyone and went to the wall and punched it. Another hole.

Rory was so focused on Lily that he didn't see his mom crying and arguing with his dad. They were arguing about the fact that they didn't tell the kids and now look how upset everyone was. His ears rang and his fists clenched. His heart-hearts began to beat harder.

Faintness set in, he was holding his breath. The only way to calm anyone down was to pass out. He was well practiced at passing out.

He woke up with everyone looking at him. His mom spoke first, "Rory, sweetie, are you alright?"

He nodded and didn't try to sit up. "Mom. Dad. You have something to tell us."

**Three Months Later**

"Kids, we are leaving!" Dad yelled through the house. Lily and Rory met in the hallway, shared a knowing look.

"Coming!" They responded in unison and bounded down the stairs. Mom and dad were going on another romantic get away to the planet Hawaii, except this time, it wasn't going to be just them. Rory smirked and Lily giggled.

They said goodbye to their parents and waited until they were gone. Everything had been revealed after the blow up. Rory and Lily embraced being part Time Lord and lived it with pride. They were two parts of something so extraordinary that it drew them closer as a family.

"Rory, they are gone!" Lily hollered from the front room.

"Lily, I have the cups!"

This was their form of transportation. It was called a TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It would blend into whatever surrounding necessary. It turned into blue solo cups. They didn't know why, but it was much easier to hide and store.

He presented the other two cups to Lily. "I still don't think we should be doing this…"

"Rory, lighten up. We will just surprise them when we get there!" She finished her sentence with a big grin.

"You're right, what's the worst that can happen?" They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We will be all around of the water." Lily had a look of bliss on her face.

"Plus, all of those sea creatures-or rather aliens will be there. And we'll get to see them!" Lily scoffed at Rory.

"Well, brain boy, what are we waiting for?! Allons-y!" She grabbed one of her cups.

The two of them set their cups out and looked at each other.

"On three." Lily took charge.

"One." Rory looked at Lily.

"Two." Lily squealed a little.

"Three!" They grabbed hands and jumped into their cups.

"Geronimo!" Rory yelled that as they got sucked into their cups-being pulled through time and space.

* * *

Jack and Aubrey said goodbye to the kids and went to go on yet another "honey moon."

"You ready honey?" Jack intertwined his hands with Aubrey's.

"Of course!" She kissed his mouth and they jumped.

Travelling through time and space felt wumbly and jumbly. But it gave the feeling of one being infinite. It pulled at your stomach a bit and rolls you around, but it's marvelous.

"Planet Hawaii, here I co-" Aubrey and Jack Exited the TARDIS holding hands but Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks. "Jack… Where are we?"


	4. Chapter 4

As Lily and Rory jumped into the cup, the world began to spin. It felt like they were in a whirlpool filled with air, circling and spinning. Lily screamed not because she was scared, but because it reminded her of a rollercoaster. Rory kept his mouth shut-he really didn't want to throw up.

Finally, the spinning ceased, and Lily and Rory fell with a loud smack onto hardwood.

Rory gasped. Lily's jaw dropped.

Lily and Rory found themselves in an enormous room, filled with rows and rows of books. An old-looking typewriter, a couple notebooks, and a desk lamp were neatly placed on a mahogany wood table. A lone computer was placed on another table; Lily guessed it was there to search for book titles or author names.

Rory jumped up excitedly and rushed to the nearest bookshelf. He began muttering under his breath, something Lily knew he did when he was getting into his geeky mode. She watched as he ran his hands along the book bindings, and suddenly picked a random one.

"Lily, look at the title!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Lily walked to where he stood and read it. _"Warfare of the Sontarans: A History"_

"Sounds… riveting." Lily said sarcastically. Rory gave her a look.

"Don't you get it Lily? This place- this library- must be _filled_ with the histories of hundreds of different alien races! We could learn so much. Maybe there are some books about the Greek world too!"

Lily had to admit it was interesting. She began to wonder how her father had gotten such a broad collection.

Rory put the Sontaran book back and chose another. Soon he was lost in the aisles, searching book after book.

Lily watched him get lost in the variety of books offered and she sat down in a chair. Waiting for her brother to quick geeking out.

Rory left Lily to her own devices. There were so many books. _History of Gallifrey_, _The Creation of Cybermen_ and a variety of books that haven't been published yet. He knew that he was searching for something on the Greeks-mainly for Lily.

As Rory started to get deeper into the library, a creaking noise echoed around the enormous room. Rory turned towards the noise.

Lily turned in her chair towards a door that was slightly ajar. It must have been opened when the two transported in. Rory appeared behind her, seeming just as curious.

They both crept forward until they were right by the door. Rory pushed Lily ahead-he didn't want to get in trouble for what _her_ plan.

Lily pulled the rest of door open slowly, attempting not to create a creaking sound. The last thing they wanted to happen was to have their parents find them and send them home.

Lily stuck her head out of the door slightly. Voices echoed down one of the corridors, her parents she assumed. She motioned to Rory that the coast was clear, and they closed the metallic door behind them.

_Left or right?_ She thought to herself. The twins quickly exchanged glances, having one of their silent arguments.

"Left?" asked Rory.

"Left." Lily confirmed. They continued walking at a tiptoe; the voices became even louder now, confirming they had picked the right direction. They took another left, then a right, and continued straight for about 100 feet.

The walls of the hall were made of thick sheets of metal, with a sleek silver railing running along either side; green and blue lights pulsed like heartbeats. They were various doors as they wandered the hall, but Lily was fixed on the doors at the end of the foyer. A humming noise, louder than a bee, came from the same direction of her parents.

How could all of _this _be inside tiny cups? Lily never would have thought it possible.

Rory was in awe, all of this, everything felt like home to him. He understood most of it and yearned to learn more about all of it.

A sudden thought occurred to them both simultaneously. _It's bigger on the inside._

Engrossed in their own thoughts, Lily or Rory hadn't noticed they had almost reached the end of the hall. Weird circular symbols were written on swing doors.

"Rory, what do you think those mean?" Lily pointed up to the swirls.

"I am not sure…" Rory trailed off. Lily made a mental note to ask her father about them later.

They heard a door slam shut on the other side of the metal doors. The voices that they heard earlier had ceased.

Their parents were gone.

"Come on Rory!" Lily raced ahead and slammed the doors open.

Rory followed at his own leisurely stroll, he was in no real rush. But when he walked through the doors he froze. He was at a loss for words. If the Library was a huge deal, then this… this was amazing. No, more than amazing… marvelous! Perhaps the most marvelous room he had ever laid eyes on.

The room was _alive._ He could feel it. It was circular, almost as if it was copying the shape of its cup disguise. Metallic beams, like the ones throughout the corridors, connected the walls together high above in zigzag shapes. Green and blue and purple lights glowed and pulsed. A short stairwell led down to the ground floor, the base of the room. And in the very center was a large console: it whizzed and hummed and purred. It _was _alive. \

Pure joy overtook him. He laughed, ignoring the speechless Lily who goggled at the room just as she had moments before. She then ran down to the bottom floor, and slid her hands across the console; the various buttons and pulleys seemed to be screaming "Press me!"

"I wonder what this does?" she wondered aloud. With a loud pop she pulled on a lever, which was much like a spring on a pinball machine.

"Lily, don't!" Rory pulled Lily back from the machine. "You can't just run around, pressing buttons! What if we all end up on a distant planet or the middle of space or something?"

Lily scoffed. "Well, that's the idea, isn't it?"

Rory rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. Point is, if something went wrong, we wouldn't know how to fly this thing."

"Oh, you'd figure it out." Lily shot back. "You always figure out complicated things like this…" Rory _was_ rather smart-Lily had supposed he got that from their dad; probably had to do with the whole 'Time Lord' thing.

"I wonder why mom and dad never let us come with them." Lily said, changing the subject. She didn't think it was fair that her parents had hid all of this in the first place: I mean, if she and Rory could handle Camp-Half-blood and fighting off Greek monsters, she was pretty sure they could handle anything.

It was an entirely different life her father had lived, and certain things she had thought impossible, time travel being one of them, had all been true. And at first she hadn't wanted to accept that kind of life; she was happy with the way things were. Lily could also admit she had been jealous when her parents revealed he had two hearts.

But during the passing months, Lily had come to accept their differences. In fact, she embraced it. While he was the genius with two hearts, she had almost mastered her demigod skills-though they weren't as strong as their mothers, Lily had some. Rory hadn't been so lucky; he could barely muster a small wave.

"Where do you think mom and dad went?" Rory asked, interrupting her thoughts. He kept glancing to the two doors in front of the console that Lily hadn't noticed before. Curious, he began to walk towards them, Lily in suit. They halted. A button on the left door read: "Eject".

"Together?" they said, in sync.

The twins pressed the button, and a burst of wind blew in their faces. Again, the world began to spin as they were sucked through the open doors; a bright light bathed them in a glow, and they fell again onto solid ground.

"I don't think I'm going to ever get used to that." Rory said with a groan.

"Rory…" Lily grabbed at his arm, growing worried now. "This doesn't look like Planet Hawaii…"

He gulped, noting the landscape.

"That's because it's not."

Rory had never visited Hawaii back on earth, and he _obviously _had never been to the Planet Hawaii, but he wasn't _stupid._ He knew that where the cups had landed was not a tropical, beach, resort-like place.

In fact, it looked inhabitable. The land was piled high with junk metal- old scraps, huge machines that looked broken beyond repair, large and oddly shaped beams, and metal half-egg shaped plates. The piles rose high, almost touching the sky. It would have been impossible to reach the top. In basic terms, it was a junk yard.

The dusty ground tracked onto their shoes as they explored. No one, not even their parents, were in sight.

"Where could they have gone?" Rory asked Lily.

"I don't know… but I don't like it here. I feel like someone is watching us."

Rory shivered, even in the humid atmosphere. "Then we should get back to the cups…" he turned around, half-expecting the cups to have grown to full size when they exited. Instead there was only one cup, back to normal size again.

"Uhhh… Lily. I think we have a problem." He said, pointing to the lone cup.

"So what?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… in basic terms, only two people per cup. That seems to be how it works. Dad must have put a setting on the TARDIS to protect it from anyone who would want to steal it."

"Like we did." Lily commented.

Rory let out a nervous laugh.

"Alright, here's the plan Rory. You hold the cup and keep it safe. We find mom and dad, wherever the hell they wondered off to… and then we can figure out where we are and go to the Planet Hawaii!" Lily took charge-which was normal for her.

"Or we'll go home…" muttered Rory, as they marched through the sea of metal. He doubted his parents would let them go anywhere besides their rooms after the little stunt they had pulled.

Rory let his eyes wander, gaping at the size of the junk yard. The sky was a hazy yellow with specks of brown. There was no visible sun in the sky, yet it seemed to be midday. He assumed it had to be an industrial planet, probably long abandoned.

About ten minutes later, the two stopped to take a rest. Rory was beginning to grow uncomfortable from the humidity, and he was sweating bullets. He sat down but Lily, restless as always, kept exploring.

Only a minute passed when he heard a loud gasp.

"Lily!" he called out, worried something had happened.

"I'm fine… just- come look at this!" she yelled.

Rory made his way over a pile of beams to see what she was talking about.

"What?" he questioned when he reached her.

"Look up."

Confused, he surveyed another pile of remains, distinct from the other mountains of junk. It was a colossal brass-colored statue; it was slightly oval shaped, and the half-egg shaped plated he had seen in other piles was now ten times normal size. A long toilet-plunger looking thing was sticking out of the statue as well. The very top of the statue, which seemed to be the head, had a telescope-like thing protruding out of it.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Alien statue? Seems the most logical, and obvious answer…"

Lily punched him on the arm. "Well that much is clear, smart ass! Do you think mom and dad are in there?" Her annoyed tone turned to one of hope.

"In _there_? Lily… I don't think the statue is hollow…"

Lily interrupted him. "Well, maybe we could find a door or something! We can't just sit here doing nothing. It's our best bet!"

"Well…" he quickly weighed their options; if the statue was in fact some sort of station, then they could climb to the top, allowing them to see everything. Maybe they might be able to spot their parents.

"Fine." Rory gave in to what Lily demanded. "But we stay together!" he stressed.

"Agreed!" Lily replied, her eyes now burning with purpose.

The twins cautiously approached the colossal statue, beginning with the side closest to them. They decided on circling the entire perimeter, searching for any clues of doors, or entrances.

Lily and Rory walked for about ten minutes until they reached a hatch door. It was shut tight, but after a couple tries, they were able to open it.

Lily looked inside. It was pitch black, save for a few lights here and there. "Is it really this easy?" she asked, more rhetorically than as an actual question.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rory stood there expectantly.

As much as Lily did_ not_ want to walk into a gigantic _creepy_, pitch black statue, she knew that this might be their best bet in finding their parents.

"Geronimo…"

In a polished white room with no furnishing, a man named the Professor paced back and forth impatiently. He wrung his hands as he did so, sweat dripping from his brow. A fob watch, placed just inside his brown plaid coat, ticked down the minutes; the total had been twenty-five minutes since he had been placed here. But it was long enough for him to form a plan of escape.

The Professor glanced to the rectangular window, the only black out of the pure whiteness of the room. Deep and dark space pressed in on him; in the distance he knew were planets and stars and other galaxies, too far to call for help or aid.

"I don't need help." He reassured himself. He straightened his collar and again checked his watch, a habit of his.

Abruptly, the floor underneath him shifted, as did the circular ceiling. The floor elevated until it had reached a new level of the ship.

_Well, this is new._

He found himself in a small stadium-like room. Rows and rows went far back as the eye could see. And sitting in the rows were none other than the Daleks.

He was standing in the _counsel _of the Daleks.

This place was creepier than Lily or Rory imagined.

Wires hung dismantled from the walls; it was as if they had been purposely ripped and torn. Water droplets fell from the walls and plopped onto the glossy steel floors below. The lights would shine bright one moment and the next, she and Rory were blanketed in darkness.

If Lily had been alone… she wasn't the type of girl who was helpless and needed saving, but this was different. There was something about this place that was too… _calm_.

_The calm before the oncoming storm…_

Rory could feel the tension rolling off of his sister. He kept his calm as well as he could. They didn't need _two _people giving into their emotions.

Rory pointed to an automatic door. They made their way to the door and as they approached it, it slid open for them.

In the next room, the lights were dim, but didn't flicker. It was wide and open; nothing was in it, except for smaller versions of the statue they were in.

The _statues…_machines-Lily didn't know _what _to call them- didn't seem to be alive, yet she was still wary. There were about ten in all, and were covered in dust and some cobwebs. She could tell they'd been here a long time.

"Rory… we should just- leave. We need to keep going, and get out of this room."

"Agreed." He said, just as he was picking up an egg-shaped metal piece. He held it up against one of the machines. "Lily, I think these are some type of cyborgs."

"Great! I'm sure you and dad can have a nice chat about it when we _find_him. Now LET'S GO." Lily had to keep Rory focused- so they could get out of there. But at least she had a name for these machines now.

Lily had turned around to get Rory to follow her and she ran into one of the cyborgs.

"OW! Crap!" She yelled, holding her forehead, which had smacked its eye. She moved the eye out of her way, and examined the cyborg closer.

But then the eye moved back to its normal position. Lily froze.

"Rory!" Her voice was desperate; she turned her head to see him inspecting another cyborg.

The thing had moved. _IT HAD MOVED. _Lily had no idea what these things were, or what they were capable of, but she really did not want to find out.

Suddenly, a blue light lit up on the tip of the eye.

"EGGGGSSS…"

Lily stepped back a few feet.

"What did it just say?" Rory was finally paying attention. He sounded more curious than concerned.

"EGGGGGSSSSSS." The cyborg repeated.

Lily saw Rory motion to the egg shaped piece he was holding. "Lily, I think it wants this! Look, it would fit in those holes right there." He pointed to the missing spots on the cyborg where they should have been.

"Do you want this?" Rory asked the cyborg.

"EGGGGSSSST…" It replied.

"I don't like this." Lily told him warily. She grabbed at his arm, to try to get him to leave, but he stayed put.

"Just- hold on." Rory edged carefully towards the robot, and slowly placed the egg into the hole. He drew back, seemingly satisfied, when the robot spoke again; and this time, its word was as clear as day.

"Exterminate!" Suddenly, a blue laser beam shot in Rory's direction. Lily launched herself at him, throwing themselves to the ground. Other cyborgs all around them seemed to be waking from hibernation.

Now was the time to either fight-or-flight- she chose flight. There was no way she could battle these things. For one, they were outnumbered two to ten. Two, neither of them knew how to fight them off. And three, they had no weapons.

"Come on Rory!" she yelled, and grabbing his hand, pulled him off the ground in one swift motion.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" he stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah, save it!" Lily was pissed.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Lily- she sprinted, Rory in tow, across the room, dodging laser beams and cyborgs. Her adrenaline was pumping now. Her heart raced. Another sliding door was placed at the end of the room, their only means of escape now.

A chorus of "EXTERMINATE'S" echoed in Lily's ears, reminding her they'd be dead if they didn't escape.

Finally, the siblings reached the door, only to discover it wouldn't open. There was no door handle, and it wasn't automatically opening.

"We have to do it manually!" Rory yelled. Simultaneously, they attempted to slide the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Rory knew that they wouldn't be able to open the door, "Lily, I don't think we are coming out of this alive." He was somber.

"Rory,_ shut up_!" Lily wasn't going to listen that.

The screaming cyborgs seemed to have discovered they could move, and began gliding over to Lily and Rory.

_NO! Where is mom and dad when we need them? _Lily pounded harder on the door.

"Lily? Rory!" a male voice said from behind them. Lily was surprised to hear a voice so calm and collected, it was vaguely familiar.

The twins spun around to see who it was. The door had miraculously been opened, and a figure stood tall, bazooka in hand. He had a brown plaid coat and a smirk on his face. But it was his eyes that stood out to Lily the most; contrary to his expression, they were filled with rage.

"Who- who are you?" Rory couldn't see his face. But he seemed very familiar.

"Just duck."

Throwing the bazooka on his right shoulder, the familiar stranger fired over their heads straight at the cyborgs.

The door closed shut behind them, but Rory could still feel the heat of the explosion.

"What were those things?" he found himself asking-he still didn't look at the man. He was making sure that Lily was alright.

"Those? Those are referred to as Daleks." The stranger responded.

"Daleks? What are Daleks?" Rory looked up to him and gasped. "Lily. Look who it is."

Lily found the man and knew instantly who it was. Though he visited rarely, she would always know her dad's brother.

Their Uncle PJ had saved them.

"Uncle PJ?! What are you doing here?" Lily was in as much shock as Rory was. The twins threw themselves in their uncles arms.

"I am here on a mission. Rory-to answer your question, Daleks are cyborg machines that will kill anything that is not a Dalek. Hate to cut this feel good stuff short, but we have got to run." PJ slung the bazooka over his shoulder, "Seriously, it's not safe here." PJ motioned to the twins to follow.

As Lily and Rory were running behind him, Lily told him what they had done. "Do you know where our parents are now?"

"Yes, where do you think I'm taking you?" PJ sounded tired and annoyed.

"Just a few more steps."

The Professor, Lily, and Rory trudged up long, rickety steps. They seemed to be walking up forever and had gone at least one hundred feet up. Which didn't help with Lily's nerves-she was not fond of heights.

The Professor had taken them through a few more rooms. Some had been maintenance or storage rooms, others bare or filled with open transformer boxes and wires. Eventually, the Professor opened a hard metal door that led to a set of stairs.

Pipes ran up alongside the stairs, steam bursting into the rooms, making it incredibly hot.

Finally, the three of them reached the top, to find yet another door.

"What's in there?" asked Rory.

"The control room." The Professor replied.

He rapped four times in succession, and Lily heard a bolt from the inside move, and the door forced open.

On the other side of the door stood their parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey kept pacing the room. "Jack, what if PJ doesn't come back? Will he be alright?" Jack put down what he was doing and went to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Aubrey, Professor will come back. He always does. He wouldn't just leave us. I promise."

"But, Jack-"

"Aubrey, love. No buts. I promise that we will make it out alive and go _home._" Aubrey didn't want to argue and nodded. She rested her head on his chest. They sat like that for some time when they heard the rapping on the door.

"Thank the gods." Aubrey sighed in relief.

"What did I say?" He disentangled himself from Aubrey and went to open the door.

Neither Aubrey or Jack were prepared to see their children on the other side of the door.

"Dad! Mom!" Lily and Rory yelled in unison. They ran to their parents and pulled them into a group hug. PJ stood off to the side shuffling awkwardly.

Jack and Aubrey were speechless. Their kids were _not_ supposed to be there.

Rory and Lily felt the tension rolling off their parents. They both let go and stood before their parents.

Jack blew up. "You kids are supposed to be at _home! Not. Here. _But here you two are! In the middle of danger! What have your mother and I told you about sneaking out? You could have been_ killed_! You have no _idea_ how much trouble we are in! Why can't you two ever listen to us?! We are your _parents_, we _do_ know what's best for you!" Jack took a deep breath. "Rory William Stoll!" He fixed Rory with a look. "Lillian Melody Stoll!" Jack moved his icy stare to Lily. "You two are in so much trouble. If it was on a scale of one to ten-I would say an _eleven_."

The twins looked at the ground. "Jack, sweetie." Aubrey put her hand on his arm, her voice soft. He looked at her. "They are safe now." She nodded at him slowly. Her eyes found the kids, "You two _know_ better. You two _are_ in trouble. But we will deal with that later. Yeah?" She looked at Jack.

"So much trouble. But, we have something else to deal with right now." Jack pulled the twins into another hug. "I love you two. Sorry for yelling. You two were in a lot of danger."

Aubrey noticed PJ looking awkward and went to him. "Hey, PJ… Thanks for bringing the kids back here. We really appreciate it." She hugged him briefly.

"Yeah, no problem." Professor cleared his throat still feeling slightly awkward to be intruding on this family moment.

Aubrey went to her kids and hugged them after Jack let them go.

"Professor, thank you." Jack nodded to his brother.

"Didn't I tell you I thought I saw humans on the monitors?" Professor looked pointedly at Jack.

"Yeah… But the monitors have been malfunctioning all afternoon."

Rory was confused, "Uncle PJ, Dad, did you guys see us coming?"

Their father and uncle exchanged quick glances. "Come look. There is something you should see."

The five of them continued briefly down a hallway, when their father stopped and pressed a red button, opening yet another door.

Lily and Rory were greeted by a large monitor. Lily noticed a porthole. A circular window was placed directly behind the switchboard and monitor. She poked Rory and pointed it out him and he nodded curtly.

"There are cameras set up in various places out there. I thought I had seen something. But these monitors keep going in and out. And sometimes the camera s cut out. But I thought I had seen someone and went to look." PJ looked lazily over to Jack, "But someone was convinced that no one was there."

"Professor, we didn't know! I didn't want you just-"

"Well, all that matters now is that we are all together now." Aubrey fixed the two men with a look and raised her brow. Lily noticed her mother's eyes were stressed, tired, and scared. Her eyes were entirely fearful.

Lily made herself look away and back to the monitors. She didn't want to know what was going to take place next. The screen showed various rooms and corridors inside the statue. Lily looked more carefully and noticed a room that looked like a war zone. Dalek parts were scattered and blown to bits. _That could have easily been us_, she thought to herself.

"Dad, why are we here? Aren't we supposed to be on the Planet Hawaii?" Rory looked to his father.

"Well…" Jack took a breath, he wasn't sure where to start. "Your mother and I were supposed to travel to the Planet Hawaii for a sort of… honeymoon." Aubrey blushed softly. "However, something went wrong with the TARDIS… it veered off course and we landed here." He spread his arms wide, illustrating that he meant this planet.

Lily was still confused. "Yes, but where exactly _is here_?" she was growing impatient.

PJ spoke up, "The Daleks use this planet as a dumping grounds, of sorts. The only purpose for it is for Daleks who have gone insane. In other words- it's the Asylum of the Daleks."

Rory scratched his head; Lily stared-trying to comprehend. Professor continued.

"A force field surrounds the entire planet. Nothing canget in- nothing can get out."

Jack cleared his throat, and took over again. "You see Professor, _that's the problem_. If no one was supposed to get in, how did the TARDIS get past the force field?"

PJ ran his hands through his hair. He looked frustrated- not only at Jack, but at himself as well. "But don't you see!" he raised his voice. "This was the Daleks plan! So I would cooperate with them; so I would agree what they asked me to do. If I don't, they will kill us all!"

The room grew eerily quiet.

"I was captured by the Daleks just before you were transported here. They sent me on a mission- find the control room on the south side of the planet, crack the base code for the force field, and then another- they referred to him as their 'predator'- and his assistants would be the ones to do the rest. I believe they were sent to the north." PJ turned to the porthole. The rest of the family walked closer and in the distance saw snowy, white mountains.

Lily started to get a stomach ache; Rory, a headache. Neither of them liked where this conversation was going.

"The mission is to blow up the planet." PJ and Jack went grim, Aubrey turned away from them. Lily and Rory shared a look.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Lily almost jumped out of her skin. Her heart began to pound. Something was outside. Lily watched PJ run towards the door. She waited a few seconds before following close behind.

He opened a peek hole and looked out.

"There still downstairs, trying to open the door." The Professor was strained. "If we don't want them getting up here, I have to destroy them." PJ searched the wall to the left until he found a switch and pulled it down. A few guns and a canister of bullets fell out and on to the floor.

"I want to help!" Lily looked up at Professor, "Please?"

PJ looked to her with hard eyes. "I can't ask that." He whispered. The Professor grabbed two guns and a canister, and opened the door hatch slowly.

"Where does that go?" Lily had stayed and was close behind her uncle.

PJ furrowed his brows. "It's a shortcut. Found it on the blueprints. This way I can launch a surprise attack." He finished opening the door.

"Tell your father I'll be back soon. And good luck." He saluted her as he clenched the door shut, guns in hand.

Lily glanced down to the main control room. She had a choice to make. This was her chance to prove herself, that she was a worthy and great fighter. On the other hand, she had already disobeyed her parents… no matter, she thought. What's done is done.

She waited a moment to make sure the Professor was surely gone, and then grabbed a gun and canister. She hooked both onto her belt.

_Now for the door_, she thought. As quietly as it would allow, she clenched the wheel handle and turned it to the right. After a few exhausting minutes, success.

All Lily saw was darkness. She looked down, surprised to see a ladder leading down to the second floor.

_What comes up, must go down._

Carefully, she placed her foot on the ladder, and closed the door behind her. Instantly, she was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Rory watched as Lily and PJ left the control room, and then turned back to his dad, who was too busy staring at the screen to notice anything.

"Alright, what do we need to do?"

Rory and Jack sat adjacent in large metal chairs. His dad swiftly passed him a keyboard. The monitor and keyboard seemed to be the only thing that was intact in the control room.

"In order to get into the system, we have to type a base code-like a password. There will be several levels of security, and we are on a time limit." Jack didn't look away while speaking.

"How do you know all of this?" Rory asked, curious as to how his dad would know such things about Dalek technology.

"Professor was the one who showed me. Apparently when the Daleks captured him, they informed him."

Jack proceeded in telling Rory that in order to go as fast as possible, Rory would type, and Jack would tell him what password to try. Rory noticed that his father focused better when he was pacing.

Rory nodded. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see his mother. They smiled to each other. Her smile was strained and her eyes were sad. _Ocean green eyes, _Rory thought. Her eyes told a story, one that went deeper than his childhood, and even further than before his parents met.

They broke their stare, and Aubrey gave a small laugh-it was weak and forced. His mom was scared.

"My boys!" She said. "I know if anyone can save us, it will be you two."

Rory felt the tension in the room dissipate briefly.

Now to work… what would be a good password for a Dalek?

"Dad, we should try significant dates for the Daleks: battles won, new discoveries and then significant leaders, enemies, references."

Jack gave him a 'duh' look. Jack began listing away, as Rory typed as fast as he could. Finally after about two minutes, the password "SkaroUltima" worked, and two more appeared on screen.

Yet it seemed _far _too easy-which could be bad, because that meant that it would only get more difficult.

* * *

When Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, her hands felt blistered and worn. It had taken her around five minutes to reach the bottom of the pit and the rusty iron bars had slowed her down.

Now to find Uncle PJ.

But the moment she started to walk through the dark tunnel, she knew the PJ had to be far ahead of her. She heard nothing but the sound of her breathing, and the dripping of water.

Lily felt around the walls for any kind of light switch. Her hands found a large metal switch. _Oh gods, please be the right one._

She pulled it upwards and suddenly lights came on in the hall. They were dim, but it was better than walking blindly in the dark.

Straight ahead she saw a large room filled with metal pipes and gas pumps.

_Probably my best bet._

The moment she walked into the room, the air around Lily grew cold. She exhaled, seeing her breath, and shivered. She had the creeping feeling that someone was watching her.

_The corner of your eye. _She thought, forcing herself not to panic. _The place you don't want to look…_ her breathing shallowed as she focused her eyes to the hall on her right.

A woman stood not ten feet away, eyes glistening, and hands behind her back. There was a smirk on her face, as if she knew something Lily did not.

"You really should be careful Lily." The woman's voice sounded miles away. "Sneaking off like that… it's stupid and reckless." Her smirk turned into a mocking grin.

"But what do I know? Perhaps you just want to prove yourself to your father, to make him _proud _of you, make it seem like your _mature_ enough to travel with him."

Lily's eyes widened. How did this woman know all of this?! She tried to speak, but her voice was lost.

"But you know what, Lily Stoll? Your father will never be proud of you, nor your uncle or your mother; not after today. You know why? You want to know why?!"

Lily was shaking now.

The woman began to compose herself, and the look of fire and hatred and revenge ceased.

"You are such a rash girl. I like that."

Lily finally put two-and-two together. "Are you Nemesis?" she whispered.

The woman nodded. "You guessed it, Lily Stoll, granddaughter of _Poseidon_." She spat his name. "The things he has done… betrayed!" she began muttering under her breath.

"How do you-?" Lily began to ask, but Nemesis interrupted.

"-know who you are? I'm a _goddess. _I hear things." She flipped her hair for effect. "Now, stop jabbering and let me deliver my message!"

"Um, I wasn't-"

"Hush, you're not even a full demi-god. I don't even know why I am here."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"After today, Lily Stoll, you will always be looking for acceptance. You will search for answers, but find none for a very long time. Your heart will harden to protect you from the inevitable truth… the truth you never want to face. Your past will haunt you, and also will become just that… your past. Your future is uncertain, and always will be, until the one you love most finds you."

Lily's heart pounded in her ears. If what the goddess said was true... Lily didn't want to think about it.

Nemesis finished her speech, and suddenly fished around her pockets. She pulled out a clam, and threw it to Lily.

"Open this only when it is absolutely necessary, and it will give you an answer to a problem you know not." Nemesis said.

"But why would you give me this?!" Lily demanded, frustrated with the goddess of revenge.

"Trust me, I wouldn't come all the way here if I didn't get anything out of this trip." She chuckled to herself, as if she remembered an inside joke.

Nemesis turned to leave, but then spoke again. "Almost forgot. Every clam comes with a price, and you will have to pay."

And with a snap of her fingers, Nemesis disappeared.

"But what if I don't want it?!" Lily screamed.

But it was no use. Nemesis was gone, and all Lily was left with was a stupid clam and a disheartened spirit.

"Lily!" Professor appeared from behind one of the pipes and ran towards her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked, looking frustrated.

"I… just.. I mean.." she stumbled over her words.

Lily was still a bit shaken up from her encounter with Nemesis, so she tried her best to form a coherent sentence. She was still a bit apprehensive, yet at the same time didn't trust that Nemesis was telling the truth. As the goddess of revenge, she would delight in seeing her enemies fall, and she had mumbled Poseidon's name… Lily didn't want to give Nemesis what she wanted. But then again, being rash and irresponsible- wasn't that also giving what Nemesis wanted?

"I just wanted to come help you…" she said eagerly, trying to keep her mind off her encounter. "I thought you might need help, and all I would have done in the control room is sit and wait for the best."

Suddenly a booming mechanical voice could be heard.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAAAAATE!"

Lily's heart skipped a beat. The Daleks had found them.

"RUN!" Professor yelled, and they took off sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Rory was typing furiously now, as Jack spelled out each code. They had tried everything, from dates and times, numbers and battles, yet nothing seemed to be working.

Suddenly, a message appeared on-screen.

Rory froze. He didn't know whether he should answer it or not… but maybe it could help them?

He clicked on it.

_Message received at 2:45:09_

_-run you _**_clever boy_**_, and remember_

_Message sent from(North) base at 2:44:40_

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed. "I think I found something."

Both Jack and Aubrey came over to see what he had found. Jack's expression changed from stressed to ecstatic.

"Type it in the bold letters!" Rory did what he was told. To his surprise, the screen flashed a password accepted, and they were in.

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Move out of the way Rory. Looks like our friends on the north side of the planet have come through."

Rory thought this was an odd thing to say, especially since they didn't even _know_ who the people were that had helped them.

He watched as Jack worked silently going through a few files, finally finding one labeled _"planet shield levels". _He clicked on it and instructions appeared:

"**_To lower shield levels surrounding entire planet_**, **_simply click on the shield button on the left side of the screen, press enter, and a ten-minute countdown will begin until shields are raised."_**

Suddenly, a big bang shook through the statue, almost like an earthquake.

"Oh my gods! Where's Lily?!" Aubrey yelled frantically, just noticing she had gone. She paced back and forth. "Jack- what if she went with the Professor?"

Jack turned to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, my love, I'm sure that if she is with the professor, she will be safe! I would trust him with my _life._" Jacks arms found their way around Aubrey and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Dad? We have a problem." Rory motioned to a screen to the left of their seats. Jack turned around, letting go of Aubrey. The trio watched as Lily bounded through the halls somewhere below them.

He turned to his dad. Jack ran his hands through his hair, and let out a loud sigh.

"Why is she alone?" he whispered. Rory watched his dad become more stressed. He knew that he needed to go find his sister.

Aubrey found herself in Jack's arms again-this time telling him it would be alright. "Rory, I know that you will want to go find your sister, but we need to stay together. If your dad trusts PJ-so do I. I trust that he will bring her back. We will be fine. But you need to stay here." She gave a pointed look to Rory.

He nodded his head, showing that he understood. But he was lying-he had to save his sister. It was his "big" sister-his twin. Rory glanced at the 'Enter' button warily. Once they pressed it, there was no going back. His mom had a point when she said they should all be together. Wouldn't want to leave anyone behind, would they? There was no going back on that choice.

Rory waited until his parents were focused on the monitors.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Lily had no idea where they were going, but she didn't care. All that mattered was staying alive.

Her legs moved faster and faster, reacting to the adrenaline rush. Her arms and legs normally would be burning up by now, but the pure shock of the days' events had numbed even that. She sprinted right alongside the professor, not wanting to lose him again.

Her hair blew carelessly, her heart raced; the voices were farther away now. Good. It appeared humans could outrun Daleks.

PJ stopped abruptly, almost causing her to run into him.

"In here!" he said. He pressed a red button and they both stepped inside.

The first thing Lily felt was the heat. It radiated around her, encased her. Instantly, her body began to perspire.

But the heat was _nothing_ compared to the scene below.

Molten hot lava covered the entire floor in a large oval shape. Flames and gas exploded out, jumping ten to twenty feet in the air. The lava was hundreds of feet below their feet, but Lily felt it nonetheless.

PJ kept running along a side railing.

"Where are we going, PJ? I thought we have to get back to the control room after we created a diversion?" She was almost positive they had led the Daleks away from the control room.

PJ just shook his head. "We can't go back Lily." He stated. "There isn't enough time. By now, Jack and Rory would have figured out how to lower the shields, which gives us about ten minutes to get the hell out of here." He wiped his brow.

A surge of anger flooded her. "But I _have _to go back! You don't understand- I can't risk being separated from them! What if _they _don't get out in time because they came looking for _me_?"

"It was your actions that led you here Lily- you have to take responsibility."

Despite the heat, Lily's bones chilled a little when he sad that. He sounded just like Nemesis.

"But Lily… don't worry. I'll help you find your family, even if it's the last thing I'll do." Professor said, giving her a serious look.

Lily wasn't too sure.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Lily and the Professor jumped as the Daleks banged against the walls. Suddenly, the door they had come through burst open, and at least ten flying Daleks flew towards them.

_Flying Daleks._

"DUCK!" the Professor yelled, and not a moment too soon. He grabbed both guns slung around his arm, and pulled the trigger, releasing a rain of bullets.

"Go now Lily! The exit is at the top of the stairs! It should be the same way you came in, so you should be able to find your way out!" the Daleks were getting closer.

Lily stood her ground. She refused to leave without him.

Seeing that she wasn't listening, the Professor called for desperate measures. Lily watched as he lowered his guns, and began shouting and taunting the Daleks. They were completely untouched by the bullets.

"You are a time-lord. You will be ex-ter-min-ated." They chorused.

"Oh yeah?! You think you can kill me! Your guns aren't even working properly! You can't kill me anymore than I can kill you!"

Lily was frozen on the spot.

"No matt-er. If we can-not shoot you, then we can self-destruct." They said.

The professor's eyes grew wide as the Daleks began their countdown.

"10…9…"

"Lily run!" he yelled, pushing her towards the exit.

"8…7…"

They were close to the exit.

"6…5…"

_Faster! _Lily screamed internally.

"4…3…2…"

Lily tripped, she and the Professor fell the floor-he on top of her.

"…1"

A massive explosion shook the lava room as ten Daleks exploded on cue. Lily felt her ears pop, and the room was hotter than ever.

Black smoke covered the air, and Lily began to cough furiously. "Professor?" she called out. "Uncle PJ?!" she called a little louder when he didn't respond.

"…Down here." She heard a weak voice.

PJ was hanging on to a long and flimsy pipe that must have detached during the explosion. His grip was weakening.

"Let me help!" she cried to him. Lily started to reach her hand to him, but he shook his head.

"No, Lily." He said firmly. "If you try, you'll fall too." His hand lessened it grip a little more, and his other hand hung at his side, bloody and broken.

It took a moment to register what he was saying, but when it clicked, Lily started shaking. Her body was shutting down.

_No no no no no no…_

"Lily… it was so nice to get to know you better. Be strong. I love you."

And with his final words, Lily watched in horror as the professor let go of the pipe.

Lily turned her back to the scene. She heard his blood curdling scream and then silence. She smelt burnt flesh and burnt hair. Lily watched gold particles float up and heard a slight explosion. More golden particles floated up.

She leaned her back against the railing wall, or what was left of it. She was sobbing now.

Her whole body shook with grief and sadness… but also anger. Anger at the Daleks. Anger at herself.

_This is all your fault. If you hadn't been stupid and reckless... if you had at least_ tried _to help him… you didn't even try!_ Her thoughts boiled inside her until she fully exploded.

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lily sat against the wall, unfeeling, taking it all in. Her pain was intense and she didn't know how to deal with it. She shook her head-she had a mission to finish.

She began to crawl out of the room and got outside the door. Lily couldn't make herself go any farther.

The guilt was eating her alive. Lily found herself in fetal position. Tears slowly streaming down her face. She wasn't going to leave-she couldn't. Her dad would hate her so would Rory.

* * *

Rory was sprinting his way down the "hall way" that he thought Lily was running down. He came to a door and he pushed and pulled. There was no budging it; he pounded on the door yelling for Lily. No answer. Rory looked around, still searching for a way to get into the room. _I am going to have to go around._ He ran to the far side of the hallway-**BOOM**-a shake went through the building.

Rory pushed himself harder-he threw himself through a door and ran down the hallway. Sweat dripped down his brow and he just pushed harder. He came out of a hallway and entered a different one. "ARGH!" Rory growled in frustration-_Where in hades is Lily?_ Rory ran around the corner and paused. In the distance seemed to be a lump in the floor. "Lily!" He whispered to himself and ran to the lifeless lump on the floor.

It _was _Lily. "Lillian!" Rory turned her over to look at her, his fingers finding her pulse-it was steady. Tears were making tracks down her face. Rory had seen Lily cry a few times in his life but not often-it wasn't something she did.

Lily looked through Rory, her mind playing her Uncle PJ dying over and over again.

"Lily, we need to go." Rory tugged on Lily, trying to pull her up.

"No." Lily pulled her hand away.

"Lillian, come on."

"NO! I SAID NO, OK?" Lily yelled at Rory, the tears made their way more quickly down her face.

Rory put his face to hers, staring into her eyes. "What happened? Where did uncle PJ go?"

Lily began to sob at his questions. Rory asked her again. Through her sobs Lily told Rory what happened. **BOOM**. "I can't go. Leave me here. Let me stay here and die. I can't go. This is all my fault."

Rory pulled at her hand once again and Lily yelled no in his face again. "Lily, you're my sister and I am not going to leave you behind." Rory knelt down beside Lily and picked her up. "And I am not going to let you die either." He stood up, knees popping underneath the added weight and Lily began to fight him. Rory started to run to the best of his ability. He ran out of breath quickly and slowed to a fast walk. "Mom and dad wouldn't want you to die either."

"Rory, put me down. Now." Lily's voice was quiet. Rory did so.

"Can we run now? I don't know how much longer we have until all of this goes to Hades…"

The twins took off at a sprint to try to find their way back to the TARDIS-back to their parents.

* * *

Aubrey turned around to ask Rory a question and saw that he was gone. She ran to the door and looked up and down the hallway, "RORY!" Aubrey yelled his name, hoping he was really in the room.

Jack looked up confused as his wife ran to the door but got a sinking feeling in his gut as he heard her yell Rory's name.

Rory was gone.

"Jack, Rory is gone." Jack went to the spot Rory was sitting at and saw a note. _Gone to get L, meet you at the TARDIS. Love, R_

"He went to go get Lily and meet us at the TARDIS."

"Jack this wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. We should be on Hawaii right now, the kids at home, PJ saving the universe, but we are here. Fighting for our lives, not sure if our children are safe. What happened?" Aubrey's voice was angry.

"Everything happens for a reason. Whatever it is-we will get out of this. I promise." Jack walked to Aubrey kissed her forehead and went back to the monitors. "Rory said he will meet us at the TARDIS, so allons-y my love! To the TARDIS!" Jack intertwined their hands and pulled her through the door and down the hallway.

Rory and Lily saw their parents from afar and picked up their speed.

Aubrey and Jack were covered in sweat and frantically searching for Rory and Lily. The kids ran to their parents.

"Mom, dad!" The kids threw themselves in their parents' arms.

"Lily, Rory!" They embraced their children. Aubrey covered their faces with kisses, as did Jack.

"Kids, we have to go! Allons-y!" Jack grabbed Aubrey and Lily's hands and pulled them along. Aubrey held onto Rory's hand.

The Stoll family sprinted away. They came to the tree where they all arrived. The cups were still sitting there.

"Kids, you first." Jack pushed them forward.

Lily resisted, as did Rory. "Daddy, uncle PJ-uncle PJ is gone. He-he-" Lily sobbed, she knew it was her fault, all of her fault.

Jack hugged Lily-he had never seen her so distraught. Aubrey held her hand. "Sweetie, it's alright. It happens. It is ok. Come here. Shh." Jack stroked her hair. "Lily, listen to me, you and Rory are going to go first, ok. You go to Aunt Addy and Uncle Dane's or to your grandmother's. Ok?" He looked to Rory, "You getting all of this?"

Rory nodded and looked down with tears in his eyes.

"Lily, I love you, more than anything. You are my princess and shall always be. I love you, ok? What happened with uncle PJ-" A giant rumble took place and they all stumbled. "We don't have much time-What happened with Uncle PJ, was not your fault, understand? I love you sweetheart, you are my Lillian Melody Stoll, my fiery-or watery-daughter that is passionate. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks. "You have made me so proud. I love you."

"Daddy, I love you too." Lily cried harder.

"Son, come here." Jack gestured to Rory to come to him. Rory complied, "Rory, you are special. You are my boy, my one and only. You have two hearts, you represent so much more than you know. I love you son. You are brilliant, fantastic, and marvelous. Be sure to take care of your sister no matter what. Rory, you have made me so proud. I love you." Jack was crying now.

"Dad, you're coming home soon. Why are you saying goodbye like it's your last?" Rory felt something was off about everything his dad was saying. Jack simply smiled, kissed his son on the forehead and shook his head.

"Dad, I love you too." Rory kissed his cheek.

"Rory-did PJ give you a watch?"

"Yeah-two actually. This one with the leather strip," He presented both items, "And this one he called a fob watch. Do you want them?"

"Give me the leather band, but keep the fob watch." Jack smiled as he took the vortex manipulator and put it on himself.

Aubrey was consoling Lily, telling her how much she loved her. Aubrey took off her necklace that her dad gave her such a long time ago and put it on Lily. Rory went up to his mom telling her that he loved her Aubrey pulled him into a hug as well.

Rory was confused. Why were they tearfully saying goodbye, they would rendezvous at Aunt Addy's or grandma's.

"Kids, it's time for you two to go. I love you two, more than you could ever know, you have made me so proud. I love you." He kissed each of them on the cheek.

"I love you two as well. Be good, be sure to tell Addy and grandma what is happening. Ok. You two are marvelous kids. I love you two so much! We will see you soon." She kissed them as well.

Lily was crying, Rory was teary-eyed and confused. This was a final goodbye and he knew it. He began to cry.

"We love you too." Rory and Lily held hands and jumped.


End file.
